Sueños
by Kaitogirl95
Summary: Han pasado nueve años desde que Ib visitó la exposición del gran artista Guertena. Ahora, a sus dieciocho años, ya no recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió. No recuerda cómo Garry murió, ni a ninguna de las criaturas que habitaban allí... ni siquiera recuerda que así fue realmente como Mary pasó a ser su hermana. Pero una nueva galería visita la ciudad, e Ib comienza a tener sueños...
1. Sueños

Holas~

Últimamente me encuentro 100% absorbida por mi juego de Ib, que es completamente IM-PRESIONANTE!

así que me decidí a hacer un fic pequeñito sobre... oh, bueno, lo pone en la descripción xDD

Si, ya se que estoy haciendo una historia Spamano paralela, pero trataré de subir contenido de ambas cuando pueda... que nadie me golpee ^^U

Bueno, pues os dejo con el fic, espero que os guste~ :D

* * *

"_Ib se encontraba en un coche. No era un coche demasiado grande, pero tampoco demasiado pequeño. Y era negro, tanto por dentro como por fuera._

_Una mujer familiar conducía, y en el asiento del copiloto un hombre familiar hablaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Aún así, Ib no podía escuchar lo que decían, y ambas figuras se veían borrosas también. Apenas oía un murmullo._

_Apenas tomó consciencia de sus alrededores, pudo verse con una ropa que le traía recuerdos. Una blusa blanca, decorada por una gran cinta roja anudada en el cuello, y una falda plisada, también roja._

_¿Dónde y cuándo había ella llevado ese conjunto? No lograba recordarlo..._

_El cinturón de seguridad del coche le apretaba en la cintura; seguramente estaba abrochado demasiado fuerte. Se dispuso a aflojarlo un poco, cuando el murmullo que continuaba escuchando se hizo más claro, permitiéndole entender unas cuantas palabras._

_- La... ...xibición... Guertena... ...anto curiosa...- Se pudo escuchar a una mujer hablando en el asiento delantero._

_- Me imag... Ib... aprendido... de ahí... ...¿no?- pudo identificar una voz masculina diciendo eso._

_- ¡Sí, ha estado genial! ¿Verdad, Ib?_

_Esa última voz la pudo percibir con claridad. Un timbre agudo que le recordaba a alguien... ¿quién era? Los eventos se sucedían de manera distorsionada, Ib no comprendía._

_Algo asustada, la pequeña decidió aferrarse a lo material. Introdujo las manos en sus bolsillos, sintiendo la suave tela en su piel. Y entonces tocó algo. Algo frío._

_Lo sacó y pudo verlo._

_Era un mechero._

_¿De quién era? ¿Qué hacía ella con un mechero? No tenía sentido, ya que ella no fumaba, y no se le ocurría para qué podría necesitar uno._

_Entonces, una mano agarró la suya, sobresaltándola. Se giró y pudo ver a una niña rubia, con ojos azules y un precioso vestido verde. Llevaba un lazo, como ella, pero éste era azul, haciendo juego con sus ojos. Curiosamente, su imagen estaba bastante bien definida, en contraste con todo lo demás, y el sentimiento de familiaridad de Ib era más fuerte cuando la miraba._

_La chica le estaba dirigiendo una mirada alegre, que pronto se tornó en una de desaprobación al observar el objeto en su mano._

_- Ib... ¿eh? Eso que tienes...- La rubia frunció el ceño, preocupada. Ib creyó ver un destello de pánico en aquellas pupilas que tan familiares le resultaban, pero seguramente fueran imaginaciones suyas.- ¿Un mechero...? ¡Wow, eso es peligroso! ¿Dónde lo has encontrado...?_

_Ib no pudo evitar que el encendedor se le fuera retirado rápidamente. No le dió tiempo a decir una palabra, ella ya se lo había guardado en su bolsillo, con una mueca traviesa._

_- ¡Lo tiraré más tarde!- Se limitó a decir aquella muchacha rubia, aún sonriendo._

_Entonces, la desesperación inundó a Ib. Ese objeto era, de algún modo, importante. ¡Estaba segura de ello! No tenía que quitárselo nadie, ni siquiera aquella niña... no podía permitirse perderlo. No, no quería perderlo. Sentía que iba a llorar. Quería recuperarlo. Ya._

_Pero la chica continuaba hablando._

_- ...Oye, Ib. ¿A qué querrás jugar cuando lleguemos a casa?- Dijo ella, excitada. Movía las piernas de adelante hacia atrás rápidamente, como si no pudiera contener su emoción.- ¡Ooh, me emociono sólo de pensar en ello!_

_Ib no estaba realmente escuchando. Tan sólo quería ese mechero de vuelta. Sentía que de algún modo, al perderlo, pasaría algo horrible. Pero no lograba adivinar el qué..._

_Entonces, la niña rubia la agarró del brazo, juntando los cuerpos de ambas, y con una sonrisa, le susurró en la oreja._

_- Prométeme que desde ahora... ¡Estaremos juntas para siempre, Ib!_

_Ib quiso gritar._"

X X X

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Ib se incorporó rápidamente en su cama.

Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, desde la cabeza a los pies. Tenía frío, calor, y una presión en el estómago que le daba ganas de vomitar.

Miró a su alrededor, intentando ubicarse, detectar lo que fuera que la estaba asustando. Pero no pudo ver nada aparte de su propia habitación.

Una mirada rápida por su pared blanca llena de cuadros, sus armarios rojos semi abiertos, su escritorio con un jarrón azul, el cual tenía una rosa amarilla y otra roja en su interior... Tan sólo eso le dijo que lo que había tenido era una terrible pesadilla.

Al ver que todo estaba bien, se encogió sobre sí misma y pegó la cabeza a las rodillas, intentando calmarse. Ya tendría tiempo después para poder analizar el por qué de su terror irracional. Y es que a ella jamás le había dado tanto miedo una simple pesadilla.

- ¿¡Ib!? ¿¡Qué ocurre!?- Unos brazos rodearon a Ib por completo, la cual notó algo grande y blando presionándose fuertemente contra su espalda. La chica giró la cara para ver quién estaba ahí.

Una chica rubia, con el pelo largo, de ojos azules, y con un vistoso pijama verde la miraba con cara de preocupación.

- ¿¡Qué ocurre, Ib!?- Repitió ella, con un timbre de pánico en su aguda voz.- ¿¡Has tenido una pesadilla!? ¿¡Te duele algo!? ¡Responde!

- E... estoy bien, Mary... sólo he tenido una pesadilla.- Repondió Ib, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Mary suspiró, aliviada, y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

- Tan sólo ha sido un sueño, Ib... no tienes de qué preocuparte. No es real.- Susurró, jugueteando con el pelo de la morena.

- Ya, ya lo sé... pero...- Ib no sabía qué decir. ¿Que el sueño parecía más bien un recuerdo? Eso era absurdo. Jamás había pasado tanto miedo en la vida real... y tampoco recordaba ninguna escena parecida en su vida. Mejor se callaba.

Aunque la rubia no le dejó mantener la boca cerrada.

- Dime, Ib... ¿de qué iba el sueño?- Canturreó, pegando su cabeza a ella con suavidad.- Dicen que si cuentas las pesadillas trae buena suerte.

"No veo cómo contarte una pesadilla hará que mi suerte cambie..." Pensó Ib, aunque no dijo nada al respecto para no enfadar o molestar a Mary.

- Pues...- comenzó.- Era... estaba en un coche... creo que el antiguo coche de papá y mamá, ese negro. ¡Oh! Y yo era pequeña... debería tener unos nueve años o así, en el sueño.

- Ajam...- Mary escuchaba con atención, dejando la mirada perdida en el pelo castaño de su compañera de cuarto.

- Y... no sé, todo estaba muy borroso... creo que papá y mamá conducían, e iban hablando, pero no les entendía... también estabas tú, a mi lado... y a tí te veía y te escuchaba mejor que a nada, no sé por qué.

Al escuchar eso, la cara de Mary se iluminó. Soltó una risilla y abrazó a Ib, alegre.

- ¿Y qué más? ¿Y qué más?- Mary quería saber hasta el último detalle. Mientras le metía prisa a Ib para que continuara, daba pequeños botecitos excitados en la colcha.

- Pues...- Ib hizo un esfuerzo por recordar su pesadilla.- Rebusqué en mi bolsillo y... encontré un mechero.

- ¿Un mechero? ¡Eso es peligroso! - Mary rodó hasta quedar enfrente de la castaña, y la miró con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Siempre te lo digo! ¡No debes jugar con fuego! ¡Puedes matar a alguien!

- Ya lo sé... la cuestión es que me lo quitaste.

- ¡Ajá, como debería ser!- Gruñó la mayor, con tono de orgullo. Acto seguido volvió a sonreír y presionó su mano en la barriga de Ib, impaciente.- ¿Y qué más? ¿Qué más?

- Nada más...- Ib empezó a sentirse avergonzada.

Mary se separó de ella unos centímetros, confusa.

- ¿Nada más? ¿Tan sólo eso? ¡No te creo! ¿Que pasó? ¡Dímelo! ¿Acaso no te fías de tu hermana mayor?

Ib se quedó en silencio, intentando asimilar por completo el sueño; el cual, como pasa con todos los sueños al pasar un rato, había comenzado a desvanecerse en su memoria.

¿Qué sería aquello que la había aterrado tanto? No estaba segura, pero... tenía que pensar.

- No recuerdo...- se rindió.- Puede ser que fuera porque me quitaste el mechero... tengo la sensación de que era algo importante.

- ¿Bromeas? Si siempre te los quito... ¿Y cómo puede ser un mechero importante? ¡No me hagas reír! Esas cosas tan sólo hacen daño.

- Hmmm... no te digo que no, pero... creo que era de alguien importante... o eso creo.

Los ojos de Mary se entrecerraron al escuchar esa frase. Su boca se torció en una mueca de desagrado. Cogió a Ib por las muñecas y las sacudió, molesta.

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¿Alguien importante? ¡Mío no era, y eso te basta para decir que no era de nadie importante!

- Eh... pero... ¡Mary!- Ib intentó soltarse del agarre de su hermana mayor.- ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero tuve esa sensación!

- Tus sensaciones están equivocadas.- Siseó la rubia, que comenzaba a enfadarse. Pero al instante su expresión se relajó una décima, y soltó a Ib con un suspiro cansado.- ¿Y eso era todo? ¡No ha sido nada! Puedes volver a la cama.

Mary se bajó de la cama de la morena, y de un salto se subió a la suya propia, la cual estaba al lado. Botó un par de veces y luego, con una risa, se tumbó, extendiendo los brazos. Murmurando un "buenas noches", cerró los ojos.

Ib se recostó en su colchón, mirando al techo con expresión perdida. No era la primera vez que su hermana perdía los papeles de esa forma, pero... en serio, juraría que era importante... pero no lo recordaba, y eso le frustraba mucho. Sobretodo le molestaba porque había hecho enfadar a Mary, y además se había confundido a ella misma. Continuó divagando en su pesadilla, intentando encontrar algo fuera de lo normal, aunque fuera mínimo...

Y entonces, como una luz, recordó algunas de las palabras que había podido escuchar decir a sus padres en el sueño.

- Mary...- Llamó a su hermana, en susurros. Sabía que no se había dormido todavía. En efecto, contestó.

- Dime, Ib.- Con voz soñolienta, Mary rodó hacia un su izquierda, para poder mirar a su hermanita.

- Acabo de recordar algo de mi sueño.- Dijo ella.

- ¿Y qué es?

- Pues... Mamá decía algo de... una exposición... de un tal...- intentó recordar el extraño nombre.- Guertena. ¿Te suena?

La cara de Mary palideció, y sus ojos se abrieron del todo. Aún así, debido a la oscuridad, Ib no lo notó. Simplemente se quedó esperando una respuesta.

- Eh... ¿Guertena, diceS?- Ib notó como la voz de su hermana temblaba un poco, pero lo denotó al cansancio.

- Exacto. Guertena.

- Pues... no. No me suena de nada.

La castaña suspiró, decepcionada.

- Hmmm... pues entonces ya no sé que pensar. ¿Seguro que no hemos ido a ninguna exposición de un artista llamado Guertena? Eso tendría sentido... mamá siempre nos ha llevado a muchas galerías de arte...

- Si, segura.- Mary, sin darse cuenta, hablaba un poco más rápido de lo habitual.- Matís, Loutrec, Picasso... hemos ido a exposiciones de todos ellos, pero... ¿Guertena? Es la primera vez que lo oigo, ese nombre.

- Ya veo... pues ya no tiene sentido.

- ¡Claro que no tiene sentido, Ib! ¡Tan sólo era un sueño! Los sueños no tienen sentido. Nunca.

- Supongo que tienes razón...

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo. Mary se relajó al ver que había desviado la atención de Ib. Entonces, tuvo un plan para hacer que se olvidara del todo.

- ¡Ib!- Mary se incorporó rápidamente.- ¡Ya lo tengo!

- ¿Eh? ¿Ya te suena Guertena?- Dijo ella, sobresaltada.

- ¡No, tonta!- Mary saltó con rapidez al suelo y acto seguido se metió en la cama de su hermana.

- Ma... ¿Mary?- Ib se sobresaltó al notar a su hermana acurrucarse contra ella.

- ¿Has tenido una pesadilla, verdad? ¡Entonces, lo mejor que podemos hacer es dormir juntas!

- Pero mamá se enfadará como nos vea así mañana por la mañana, y... ¡ay!- Ib gritó al estar a punto de caerse de la cama.- ¡Aquí no cabemos las dos!

Mary rió, y se aferró a ella más fuerte, para desgracia de Ib.

- ¡Mary, por favor! ¡No toques ahí, por favor!- Imploró la morena al notar como la rubia se aferraba a sus pechos.

- Ups, lo siento...- Mary retiró la mano rápidamente, con una risilla.- Pero no pasa nada, tampoco tienes~

- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Claro que tengo! ¡Eres tú, que tienes demasiado! ¡Por favor, vete a tu cama!

- ¡No! ¡Mi hermanita querida ha tenido una pesadilla y yo dormiré con ella! Y ahora calla, o despertarás a mamá.

Ib, resignada, calló y cerró los ojos, esperando hallarse en el suelo nada más se despertara a la mañana siguiente.

Por su parte, Mary se reía interiormente.

Ya se aseguraría ella de que no volviera a soñar con nada relacionado con "El Gran Guertena".

* * *

Un poco corto, pero... es que esto es como el prólogo 3

Pronto los capítulos empezarán a ser máaaaas largos~ Espero que me leáis :3

MARY ES MUY MALA! D: (No es que sea spoiler, es lo que yo pienso xDD)

Comentar y favear no cuesta nada! ;) (Y sólo comentar cuesta menos todavía xDD)

Nos olemos~ :B


	2. Mentira

¡Volvemos con más Ib! :D

Últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y además se me estropeó un poco la compu, pero no pasa nada, porque ya volví ^^

Espero que os guste el siguiente capítulo de "Sueños"~ :3

* * *

Ib se despertó en el suelo. Tendida boca arriba, y con un horroroso dolor de espalda.

Había vuelto a tener un sueño extraño en las pocas horas de sueño que había tenido. En el sueño, ella y Mary eran niñas de nuevo...

X X X

"_- ¡Oye, mamá! ¿Qué hay para cenar esta noche?- Dijo Mary, inquieta, saltando de acá para allá. Su vestido verde ondeaba con el ligero viento, y la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro._

_Mamá sonrió._

_- Vamos, Mary... ¿Ya pensando en la cena?_

_- ¡Bueno, es que tengo hambre!- Replicó ella, riendo. Entonces, giró la cara, dándose cuenta de una nueva presencia.- ...¡Ah! ¡Ya has vuelto!- Corrió hacia las escaleras, y cogió a una niña de la mano. Entonces la arrastró hacia los dos adultos que esperaban en la salida, la puerta abierta ya.- Ya he encontrado a Ib!_

_Ib. Esa era ella. Con una falda roja plisada y una camisa blanca con un listón rojo colgando del cuello a modo de corbata. Era Ib, mucho más pequeña, y la otra niña era Mary, su hermana. Su querida hermana mayor._

_Mamá puso mala cara al ver a su hija menor._

_- ¡Córcholis, Ib! ¿Dónde te habías metido?- Le regañó.- Tu madre tenía ganas de ver la exhibición contigo..._

_- Bueno, está bien. ¡Quizás Ib quería ver la exhibición ella sola con tranquilidad!- Dijo papá, acariciando el pelo de sus ambas hijas._

_- ¡Sí! Es eso, ¿verdad, Ib?- Sonrió Mary, sin soltar su mano._

_Ib no sabía ni siquiera dónde estaba. No lograba recordar nada. Así que tan sólo asintió, salir de allí era lo único que quería en esos momentos. Aquel sitio le transmitía malas vibras, por algún motivo._

_- ...Bueno, en cualquier caso, deberíamos marcharnos pronto.- Dijo papá.- Parece que Mary tiene hambre._

_- Sí, y tu madre tiene algo de sed. Vamos a ver si podemos encontrar una cafetería para tomarnos algo._

_Mary sonrió, encantada._

_- ¡Yaay! ¡Cafetería! ¡Cafetería! ¿Lo has oído, Ib? ¡Una cafetería! ¡Estoy impaciente por ver qué es lo que tienen!_

_- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Nos vamos!- Sentenció mamá, con una sonrisa ante el entusiasmo de su hija mayor._

_- ¡Sí!- Mary cogió a Ib, esta vez del brazo, y la arrastró hacia la salida._"

X X X

Ib se levantó del suelo, su espalda se quejaba con cada movimiento. ¿Hace cuánto que se había caído de la cama? Mary estaba completamente espatarrada, durmiendo cómodamente, enredada en las sábanas con una expresión de felicidad total en su rostro.

- Nyaaaa... chocholate...- murmuraba la rubia en sueños.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Mary?- Murmuró Ib para sí misma, frotándose la espalda. Se dirigió hacia su hermana y empezó a empujarla ligeramente, intentando despertarla.

Pero no hubo manera.

La idea de tirar a Mary de la cama pasó por su mente un segundo, pero antes de que pudiera llevar a cabo su plan, escuchó a su madre llamándola desde el salón.

- ¡Ib, cielo! ¡Sé que estás despierta, así que baja a desayunar!

"¿Cómo sabrá que estoy despierta?" Pensó la chica, rascándose la cabeza. COnfusa, bajó las escaleras, para encontrarse con su madre, ya lavada, peinada y vestida. Iba con un vestido corto formal de color negro y una chaqueta de manga larga roja, y el pelo recogido en un moño, lo cual, sumado a sus zapatos de tacón alto, le daban un aspecto bastante impresionante.

- Mamá... ¿a dónde vas así vestida?- Preguntó Ib, impresionada de ver a su madre así a las seis y media de la mañana.

- ¿Te has olvidado? Hoy tenía el juicio. Tómate la leche, te la he dejado preparada encima de la mesa.- Dijo, mientras rebuscaba en su enorme bolso, también rojo.

- Ah... si... es verdad.- Ib, mirando al suelo apenada, fue a por el tazón, ya caliente. Le dañó algo los dedos, pero no le importó. Estaba congelada por haber dormido en el suelo durante la noche, así que, aunque doliera, el cálido dolor era bienvenido.

- ¿Y Mary?

- Durmiendo aún.

- Esta chica... yo tengo que irme ya, así que no podré despedirme, qué mal...

- ¿Despedirte? ¿A dónde vas?- Dijo una voz chillona desde el pasillo.

Mary estaba allí, mirando a ambas, su hermana y su madre. Con las manos en las caderas, con una sonrisa confiada. Hubiera sido imponente si no tuviera esa expresión de dormida total en la cara. Tenía todo el pelo alborotado, sus rizos rubios en cualquier dirección, seguramente producto de lo mucho que se movía en la cama al dormir. Entró en la cocina lentamente y abrazó a su madre.

Ib, sin inmutarse, continuó bebiendo. Alargó la mano para coger una galleta y la mojó en la leche, esperando a que se ablandara un poco para poder comérsela a gusto. Mary se sentó a su lado.

- Me dí cuenta de que habías salido del cuarto y me desperté, hermanita. ¿Por qué no me despertaste entonces? Podríamos haber bajado juntas...- Le reprochó.

- Mamá me llamó y bajé. Tu estabas demasiado dormida...- Ib evitó contacto visual con ella.

"¿Es que hoy todo el mundo sabe lo que estoy haciendo o qué?" Volvió a preguntarse. Era una sensación muy extraña y desagradable.

- Bueno, chicas, me voy. Volveré por la noche. ¡Rezad para que el juicio me vaya bien!- Dijo la madre, despidiéndose con la mano de sus dos hijas.

- ¡Adiós, mamá! ¡Cuídate!- Gritó Mary, en un tono demasiado alto para Ib, a la cual le dolía la cabeza.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Mary subió al piso de arriba como un rayo para vestirse. Ibla siguió de cerca, cansada. Realmente su hermana tenía mucha energía...

¿Debería contarle lo del nuevo sueño? No parecía un sueño extraño, pero... había algo que le escamaba. Por ejemplo, la ropa. Era la misma de cuando tuvo el sueño sobre la galería de Guertena. Y además...

- ¡Ib, venga! ¿¡Te duermes de nuevo o algo!? ¡Date prisa!- Rió Mary desde su cuarto.

...

No. No le contaría nada. Mary tenía la extraña habilidad de sonsacarle toda la información fácilmente. Si le contaba aunque fuera la mas mínima parte de aquel sueño, ella lograría sacarlo todo. Y entonces sospecharía. Y se enfadaría de nuevo. Mejor no contarle nada.

En fin...

Lunes. Siete de la mañana. Un frío sobrecogedor que te congelaba la nariz, los dedos y las puntas de los pies. Amenazaba con nevar.

Tanto Mary como Ib iban con unos gruesos abrigos y bufandas. Tan sólo habían encontrado un par de guantes, así que era Ib la que los llevaba. Mary tenía las manos en los bolsillos. Si respirabas podías ver la estela de humo. La calle estaba vacía, salvo por algunos coches y autobuses, y gente que se había levantado temprano como ellas, ya fuera para correr o para pasear al perro.

- No entiendo cómo mamá ha podido irse con esa chaquetita tan ligera...- Murmuró Mary, temblando un poco.

- Bueno... ella se ha ido en coche...

- ¡Pues ya podía habernos llevado a nosotras!- Se quejó la rubia.

- Si el colegio está al lado...

- ¡No me importa! ¡Hace frío!

Mary siguió quejándose de su madre hasta que llegaron a la clase. Una vez allí, se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Si son las inseparables!- Dijo un chico que pasaba por delante de sus mesas.

- ¡Piérdete, Lukas!- Gritó Mary, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Eh, eh... calma, rubita~ ¿Tu hermanita ya ha conseguido amigas?- Insistió el chaval.

- ¡QUE TE PIERDAS!- Aulló.

El chico inmediatamente se puso pálido. Ib jamás llegó a saber la cara que puso su hermana, porque no pudo verla... pero lo que tenía claro es que no le interesaba saberlo.

- M... ¡muy bien! ¡No quiero saber nada de vosotras! ¡Locas solitarias!

La verdad, había un motivo para que las llamaran así. Ib no culpaba al chico por pensar de esa manera...

Mary era una repetidora. Por eso iba a su clase. Siempre había sido un poco corta de mente, pero no tanto como para repetir. La sorpresa llegó cuando anunció, ante todo el colegio, que lo había hecho para poder estar en la misma clase que su hermanita.

Cuando consiguió estar con Ib, le rogó al profesor, (y quizás le amenazó, quién sabe), para que les dejara tener las mesas juntas. Y así fue.

Otro punto fue que no permitió a Ib estar con más gente. "Eres mi hermanita, tenemos que estar juntas para siempre. Lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas?" repetía una y otra vez... Las amigas de Ib se fueron alejando de ella, ya sea por voluntad propia, o porque fueron espantadas por Mary.

Así, Ib se quedó sola con su hermana.

- Bien, vamos a empezar la clase de Trigonometría. Preparad vuestros libros.- Dijo el maestro.

- Ese hombre es un muermazo...- Le susurró Mary a Ib al oído. Ella asintió en silencio, sonriendo levemente.

Y así, escuchando cómo el maestro enseñaba teoremas y fórmulas, Ib, sin darse cuenta, fue quedándose dormida...

Y soñó...

X X X

"_- ¿Te has acordado de todo, Ib?_

_Una mujer sujetaba su mano firmemente. Su madre. Su padre estaba caminando a su derecha, sonriéndole a su mujer. Parecían muy felices..._

_Andaban por un pasillo que le resultaba familiar, pero no lo lograba ubicar exactamente._

_Entonces, mientras miraba alrededor, se fijó en el reflejo de ella misma que podía observarse en el cristal._

_No había duda. Era la misma ropa. Ib recordó la falda plisada roja y la camisa blanca con lazo rojo._

_- ¡Oh! ¿Tienes tu pañuelo por ahí? Ya sabes, el que te dieron en tu cumpleaños._

_Ib, alertada, buscó en su bolsillo. En efecto, había un pañuelo bordado, muy bonito, en el que ponía su nombre._

_- Guárdalo bien en tu bolsillo, ¿vale? ¡No lo pierdas!- Su madre apretó su mano, mientras sonreía._

_Ib guardó el pañuelo en su bolsillo, y entró al final con sus padres en lo que parecía ser una galería de arte..._

_Pero... había algo extraño en todo aquello..._

_¿Dónde...?_

_¿Dónde estaba Mary?_"

X X X

- ¡Ib! ¡Ib, despierta! ¡Ib!

Una voz aguda y preocupada la sacó de su ensoñación. Abrió los ojos, se desperezó y...

...

...

Estaba... en clase de Trigonometría... ¿verdad?

¡Se había dormido en clase! ¡Que mal!

- Señorita... usted y yo vamos a tener una conversación más tarde...- Murmuró el profesor, enfadado.

Oh, no...

X

Después de clases~

X

- ¡No sé cómo pudiste dormirte, Ib! ¿Tanto sueño tenías?

Mary andaba a paso ligero mientras le cogía de la mano, balanceándola ligeramente.

- No... no sé lo que ha pasado... yo...- Ib no sabía qué decir. El profesor le había dado una buena regañina... había pasado mucha vergüenza.

- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Aún me tienes a mi!- Sonrió la rubia.- ¿Quieres ir a casa y tomarte un chocolate caliente?

- Si, claro... estaría genial.- Sonrió Ib.

Al llegar a casa, fue como un Lunes normal. Hicieron los deberes, luego vieron un poco la tele, cenaron, y por último, Mary dijo que quería irse a la cama. Lo único especial fue el chocolate caliente.

- Bueno, Ib... ¿te vienes a dormir o no? No puedo con mi alma...- Mary bostezó desde las escaleras, ya con el pijama puesto.

- Vete tu antes, quiero esperar a mamá. No debería tardar mucho en volver.- Dijo Ib, mientras miraba la tele sin desviar la vista.

- Ah, como quieras... pero te quiero en la cama pronto. Sabes que lo sabré, si tardas...

- Si, Mary, lo sé... no tardaré.

Y Mary se fue.

Ib se quedó pensando en el sueño, ajena a la televisión. Sabía que no debía darle tantas vueltas a un sueño corriente, pero... estos eran más que sueños. Todos parecían estar conectados. Ella fué a un sitio... con sus padres... y con Mary...

Pero entonces... ¿por qué Mary no estaba en el sueño que tuvo en clase? ¿Sería un error? ¿O quizás realmente eran sueños al azar?

Pero Mary era un factor importante en su vida, así que... debería salir en todos sus sueños, como siempre. ¿Por qué en ese no estaba?

Tantas preguntas...

Pero el sonido de la puerta de entrada al abrirse disipó todos sus pensamientos.

- ¡Ya he llegado!- Pudo escuchar a su madre en la puerta.

- ¡Mamá!- Ib corrió a abrazarla.

- ¡Cariño! ¿Qué haces despierta?- Preguntó ella, devolviéndole el abrazo.- Es tarde, y mañana tienes clase.

- Lo sé. Tan solo quería esperarte un poco. Mary se fue a la cama hace nada, no te preocupes.

- Hmm... bueno, por hoy pase.- Sonrió.- ¿Sabes qué? ¡He ganado!

- ¡Genial, mamá! ¿Entonces te quedas con mi custodia?

- ¡Si, cielo! ¿No es genial?

- Hmmm... creo que si.- Ib sonrió levemente.- Perfecto, entonces... buenas noches...

Ib se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero la mano de su madre la detuvo.

- ¿Cariño?- Preguntó, con voz preocupada.

- Eh... ¿sí, mamá?

- Pareces... no sé... diferente... ¿te preocupa algo?

- Hmm... no. No especialmente.

- ¿Seguro?- Insistió.

- Eh... bueno...- ¿Debía contárselo?

Ib no veía por qué no. Le contó todo. No con demasiados detalles, pero... le contó todo.

- Vaya... así que es eso... tranquila, cielo, sólo es un sueño. No hay modo de que sea real. No te preocupes.- Ib se sintió tranquilizada ante las palabras de su madre.

- Gracias, mamá.

- Si eso es todo... ¡a la cama!

Asintiendo, Ib se preparó a subir.

Pero cuando estaba por la mitad de la escalera, se le ocurrió una cosa.

- Mamá...

- ¿Si, Ib?

- ¿Alguna vez hemos ido a una exposición de arte de un artista llamado Guertena?

- Eh... si. ¡Si, si que hemos ido! Tendrías nueve años por aquel entonces. Era Weiss Guertena. ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Salía en tu sueño?

- Eh... no. No, solo... me vino a la mente...- Mintió la morena. No le gustaba mentir, pero no quería extenderse.

- De acuerdo. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches...

Ib llegó a su habitación y se tumbó en su cama. Miró a Mary, que dormía profundamente en la contigua.  
Y le asaltó un mal presentimiento.

Estaba claro que Mary sabía lo de Guertena... parecía tan nerviosa cuando se lo contó...

...

Su hermana le había mentido...

¿Por qué?

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHANNNN! DRAMA E INTRIGA! D:

Siempre dije que Mary es malvadaaa XDD

Más en el próximo capítulo! ;P


	3. Overload

"_Silencio. El silencio lo cubría todo._

_Estaba en un lugar poco muy grande. No había nadie. Ni un alma._

_Ib miró a su alrededor. Era un museo, sin duda. Los cuadros en la pared, las esculturas rodeadas de aquel cordón rojo._

_Se dió la vuelta, y quedó impactada ante lo que vió._

_Delante de ella había un cuadro anchísimo. Enorme, ocupaba toda la pared. Mostraba un montón de imágenes que, por algún motivo, parecían formar parte de un mismo conjunto. Era hermoso. Quiso tocarlo, pero recordó que su madre le había dicho que no debía tocar los cuadros de las exposiciones, por lo que se mantuvo apartada. Tan sólo quiso acercarse para leer el nombre del cuadro._

_"Mundo ?"_

_Ib no conocía esa palabra. Era extraño. Estaba segura de que tenía un más que amplio vocabulario, ¿por qué no podía leerlo? Por más que pensara, no podía comprender el significado de la otra palabra. Era muy extraño._

_Ya que estaba en un museo, decidió ver el resto de los cuadros. Fue a mano derecha y pudo ver otros muchos. Recorrió toda la planta, observando los hermosos lienzos, tan bien pintados que parecían casi reales._

_"Iluminación"_

_"Árbol Limpia-Sabores"_

_"Fruta Amarga"_

_"La Dama de Rojo"_

_"? De Fin De Siglo"_

_"Inquietud"_

_"? De Torres"_

_Aquellos fueron unos pocos de todos los que pudo ver. Le molestaba muchísimo no ser capaz de leer las palabras de algunos letreros, sin embargo. Pero como no podía hacer nada al respecto, lo dejó correr._

_Vió una ventana. Fuera estaba totalmente oscuro, y la ventana, aunque parecía abierta, no podía abrirse por mucho que se intentara._

_Sin nada más que hacer, decidió bajar por las escaleras, las cuales le llevaron hasta la planta baja de aquel silencioso museo._

_Pero nada más divisar el suelo del piso inferior, las luces empezaron a centellear, y acto seguido se apagaron. Ib se asustó. ¿Habrían cerrado el museo con ella dentro? Siempre había temido a lo largo de su vida que aquello pudiera pasarle alguna vez. Pero no estaba sola. Un sonido retumbante de pasos lentos y pesados hizo eco en sus oídos. ¿De dónde procedían? Ib no tenía ni idea, pero tuvo miedo. Mucho miedo. Quiso salir del edificio, pero la puerta estaba cerrada a cal y canto._

_Los pasos continuaban sonando, sin perder un ápice de intensidad en ningún momento. Era casi como si estuvieran sonando a través de un altavoz en alguna parte. Aquello la asustaba mucho, por lo que corrió buscando cualquier otra salida. Pasó la recepción como un rayo, y se adentró en la exposición._

_Nada más llegar a la habitación siguiente, un gigantesco lienzo de un pez abisal la recibió. Era impresionante. No pudo evitar olvidar su miedo por un instante y acercarse a ver qué ponía en el letrero._

_"El ? De Las Profundidades"_

_"Un mundo donde no mora el hombre. Para ? ese mundo, he decidido ? sobre el lienzo."_

_Otra vez palabras que no comprendía. Enojada, y recordando su actual objetivo, continuó buscando una salida. Pero nada. Tan sólo veía cuadros. Dió una vuelta por la planta, pero tan sólo había cuadros los nombres de los cuales no comprendía en su mayoría._

_Iba a darse por vencida cuando de repente, algo llamó su atención. Fue caminando hacia ello, pero una tos seca hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco._

_¿Quién había sido? Ella no veía a nadie... excepto a un cuadro. Un cuadro con un hombre. Un cuadro cuyo título era "El Hombre Que Tose". Pero no era posible... ¿había sido el cuadro?_

_Extrañada e inquieta, fue hasta la escultura que le había llamado la atención. Era una rosa roja, exquisitamente tallada, y de colores muy vivos. Parecía que si la tocaras fuera a romperse. Tán hermosa y frágil... que a Ib le provocó nostalgia y tristeza, sin que ella supiera por qué._

_"La ? Del Espíritu"_

_"Hermoso a simple vista, pero si te acercas demasiado, te ? dolor. Sólo florece en cuerpos ?"_

_Triste, pero reconfortada, Ib decidió probar suerte en la planta de arriba. Quizás algún detalle se le había escapado._

_Aunque tampoco le fue muy bien._

_Nada más llegar arriba, pudo ver cómo alguien golpeaba fuertemente la ventana. ¿Acaso no estaban en un primer piso? ¿Cómo era posible? Tenía miedo._

_Unas estatuas con bonitos vestidos pero sin cabeza parecían estar a punto de saltar sobre ella, y la asustaban mucho._

_Pasó por delante del cuadro con dos frutas, pero una de ellas cayó al suelo, esparciéndose como si estuviera podrida._

_Y para colmo, escuchó claramente el maullido de un gato cuando pasó por delante del cuadro de "Tu Figura Oscura"._

_Agotada, llegó hasta el cuadro grande de nuevo. Todo parecía normal, y ya no sabía que hacer. Pero..._

_¿Qué era aquello? No estaba antes... Había un líquido azul chorreando destrás del marco..._

_Al acercarse, el líquido fue drenándose poco a poco hasta formar unas letras inquietantes._

_"Ven para abajo Ib y te enseñaré un lugar secreto"_

_Extraño._

_Pero más extraño aún. Al girarse, pudo observar que en el suelo se habían formado unas grandes letras rojas en las que ponía "VEN IB"._

_¿Abajo?_

_¿Qué había abajo?_

_No pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar. Al ver el cuadro del pez, ya supo que había algo raro con él... ¿Habían quitado una parte de la cuerda?_

_Y había unas huellas que se adentraban en el marco... como si estuvieran incitándola a entrar..._

_Si lo miraba bien, el cuadro parecía haberse convertido realmente en algo acuoso. Se sentía capaz de entrar._

_No había otra salida... ¿no?_

_Así que Ib entró en el cuadro._"

X X X

Ib se despertó a continuación, en su cama.

Hacía un tiempo que no soñaba nada. Quizás una semana y media. Pero habían regresado. Los sueños inquietantes habían regresado para impedirle dormir tranquila. Sólo que éste era muchísimo peor que los anteriores. Éste sueño le había dado miedo. Se había sentido sola y pequeña. Y tan, tan indefensa...

Afuera era de noche. La joven miró el reloj de su mesita. Eran las tres de la mañana. Era sábado.

Mary roncaba en la cama de al lado, con una expresión feliz en su rostro. Ib suspiró, tranquila ya, y se recostó en su almohadón. ¿Por qué volvían ahora los sueños? No podía ni siquiera adivinar su significado, y se sentía ignorante.

Rodó un par de veces en el colchón, sumergida en sus pensamientos. Pero fue incapaz de sacar nada en claro; tampoco pudo volver a dormirse. Así que decidió levantarse de la cama y bajar al jardín a tomar el aire.

Nada más poner un pie fuera de la habitación, Mary empezó a emitir ruidos y quejidos extraños.

- Ib... no me dejes... no me dejes... juntas para siempre...- La rubia murmuraba con los ojos cerrados. Ib se acercó a ella, pero estaba dormida. ¿Hablaba en sueños? La chica, con una media sonrisa, acarició la mejilla de su hermana mayor, y quiso dejar el cuarto. Pero Mary, cada vez que intentaba salir, hablaba con más fuerza y desesperación. Por lo que decidió quedarse.

Se sentó en su escritorio y, apoyando la cabeza en las manos, miró al infinito durante un largo rato. No sabía que hacer. Podría dibujar un rato, pero no quería encender la lamparilla por si Mary despertaba. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, recordando su sueño una vez más.

Le pareció, ante todo, y observándolo desde la posición de tercera persona, un sueño bastante interesante. ¿Que daba miedo? Cierto, era bastante inquietante. Pero todo aquello de los cuadros, las esculturas amenazantes, las frutas caídas y los sonidos extraños... todo se le asemejaba tan cercano. Pero a la vez estaban tan distantes a ella.

¿Por qué le evocaban aquel sentimiento de nostalgia? Ib no podría decir por qué.

Ella hubiera jurado que no era la primera vez que veía aquella exposición. Pero también hubiera jurado que, en efecto, jamás la había visto antes.

Era tan confuso.

Se recostó sobre la silla, desperezándose, y luego se recostó con los brazos sobre la mesa. Miró a la pared con los ojos entrecerrados, su mente aún en marcha. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó en aquella postura.

La rosa de su sueño...

Era tan hermosa, y a la vez tan... dolorosa. Tan triste. ¿Por qué? Sentía que estaba olvidando algo importante. La rosa... era... tan familiar...

Entonces, Ib reparó en el jarrón. Aquel jarrón azul, el cual contenía dos rosas. Una amarilla, la otra roja.

No sabía por qué, pero siempre lo habían tenido. Desde que tenía memoria, Mary siempre había querido tenerlo. Cuando las rosas perdían siquiera un solo pétalo, se ponía muy nerviosa y exigía que se las cambiaran por otras exactamente iguales.

Era algo que siempre le había extrañado, pero que a su vez, jamás había cuestionado.

Movida por un impulso, cogió la rosa roja, y se la llevó a la nariz.

Olía tan bien...

Cerró los ojos, recostada de nuevo, mientras inhalaba el agradable perfume de la flor.

Era tan agradable y tan... tranquilo.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba quedándose dormida de nuevo.

X X X

"_Allí estaba. Una habitación grande, llena de cuadros con cortinas rojas cubriéndolos. El cuadro de su derecha era el único que podía ver._

_Un pequeño monigote sonreía desde el interior del lienzo._

_Un texto._

_"¿Juegas al escondite?"_

_Ib vio cómo el dibujo se borraba del cuadro. Entendió lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que buscarle entre los cuadros tapados._

_Avanzó unos pasos, muy segura de si misma. Ni siquiera se paró a pensar dónde estaba. Tan sólo estaba atenta a las cortinas rojas. Quería adivinar dónde podría estar._

_Abrió el primero que pudo. Una preciosa luna. No era el muñeco. Sonrió, aún así, ya que el cuadro era hermoso._

_Otro cuadro. Ib se sonrojó levemente al ver que era una mujer desnuda. Se escuchó un grito, el cual sobresaltó a la chica. Pero más le asustó, y le dolió, cuando el dibujo le pegó una sonora bofetada, volviendo a cerrar la cortina de nuevo._

_Anonadada y dolorida, se frotó la mejilla. Un pétalo había caído al suelo. Un pétalo rojo. ¿De dónde?_

_Inconscientemente, miró su mano izquierda._

_Una rosa roja con cuatro pétalos._

_Frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo era que tenía una rosa en la mano? Acababa de darse cuenta._

_Pero algo le decía que aquella rosa era muy, muy importante, que debía atesorarla. Más incluso que su propia vida._

_Con esto en mente, continuó buscando al escurridizo dibujo._

_Al abrir la cortina siguiente, no pudo evitar un grito._

_Era ella._

_Era ella, colgada._

_Un cuadro perfecta y completamente inquietante. Un escalofrío recorrió el ahora pequeño cuerpo de Ib, quien tuvo ganas de llorar, pero no derramó ni una sola lágrima. Tuvo que tragar. Cerró la cortina, no queriendo ver más aquel horrible lienzo, y continuó buscando._

_El siguiente cuadro era extraño. Parecía... una garra afilada._

_Y exactamente, lo que la arañó a continuación fue una garra bastante afilada. Con un gemido de dolor, Ib cayó al suelo. Otro pétalo de su rosa había caído. Le quedaban tres pétalos. El cuerpo le dolía, y se sentía un poco débil. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa. ¿¡Dónde estaba aquel fastidioso monigote!?_

_Abrió otra cortina, con furia y miedo. Y allí estaba. El muñeco que le sonreía, como si aquella situación, en vez de macabra e inquietante, fuese divertida y desternillante. Ib sintió ganas de asestar un puñetazo al lienzo._

_Pero no hizo falta, porque ya había logrado su objetivo. Le había encontrado._

_Y ahora recogería su premio._"

X X X

"_"CUIDADO CON LOS LABIOS."_

_Esa frase pudo leer Ib en un cartel pegado en la pared. Pero ya no había nada que temer, estaba segura._

_Se acercó a la boca que había en la pared, la cual le habló con una voz grave y cansada._

_- Hambre... Dame comida...- Le suplicó, a la vez que se abría y cerraba como si fuera la boca un pez fuera del agua._

_Ib le mostró una manzana de madera._

_- Tienes comida... Dámela.- Los labios se relamieron, aparentemente contentos. Ib introdujo la manzana de madera cuidadosamente entre los dientes del hambriento ser, el cual la mascó como si de nube de algodón estuviera hecha. La manzana crujió mientras se deshacía en pedazos. Babas por todo el lugar. Ib reprimió una mueca de asco, y esperó a que los labios terminaran de comer.- Tan delicioso..._

_Ib miró a los labios, los cuales se quedaron en silencio por un segundo. Parecían pensar en qué hacer a continuación. Parecía que no fueran a decir nada, pero al final hablaron._

_- Te dejaré pasar... Entra por mi boca...- La boca se abrió todo lo que pudo, mostrando unos dientes afilados, brillantes y de apariencia peligrosa. Ib dudó. ¿Sería seguro pasar por ahí? Quizás ella acabaría igual que la manzana... y la idea no le hacía la más mínima gracia._

_Pero decidió armarse de valor._

_Así que cruzó al otro lado._"

X X X

"_"Latido"_

_Un cuadro palpitaba en la pared, con un sonido rítmico. Ib podía ver también cómo se movían las líneas dibujadas en él. Era igual que aquellos aparatos de hospital. No podía hacer otra cosa que admirarlo._

_Pero, por algún motivo, aquel latido le ponía nerviosa._"

X X X

"_Una biblioteca. Muchas estanterías. Unos fuertes golpes que venían de la puerta._

_Ib estaba asustada. Su corazón iba a mil por hora. Acababa de dar esquinazo a algo muy, muy peligroso. ¿Qué era? No lograba recordarlo. Y la otra puerta del cuarto, para colmo, no se abría. Estaba literalmente atrapada en aquel lugar._

_Pero no se dió por vencida._

_Buscó, desesperadamente en las estanterías de la habitación. Quizás hubiera algo útil; como una llave, o algo... cualquier cosa._

_Su mirada, tras buscar un poco, se detuvo en un estante. Había un trozo de papel entre dos libros... Ib alargó la mano y lo sacó. ¿Sería una pista? Desdobló el papel y pudo leer lo siguiente..._

_"¿ ?"_

_La furia golpeó su pequeño corazón. ¿Que si se divertía? ¿Estaban jugando con ella?_

_Enfadada y aterrada, hizo una bola con el papel y lo lanzó contra el suelo, en un arranque de rabia._

_Pero no iba a llorar._"

X X X

"_Un pasaje de aquel libro la hizo estremecerse._

_"A las mujeres de aquí..."_

_"Les encanta jugar a "Me quiere, no me quiere"."_

_Ib cerró el libro de golpe. Quería irse a casa._"

X X X

- Ib, ¿estás dormida?- Una voz la llamaba. La muchacha abrió los ojos, agotada y temblorosa. Recordó dónde estaba. ¿Se había dormido en el escritorio?

Se incorporó, alarmada, al ver que la rosa había desaparecido. Pero suspiró, tranquila, al verla en el jarrón, como siempre. Como si nunca nadie la hubiera cogido.

- Mary... buenos días.- Murmuró, aún medio dormida.

- ¿Por qué estabas durmiendo en la mesa? ¡Nada más levantarme te vi así! ¡Pensé que estabas despierta, pero nanay! Estuve hablando contigo por cinco minutos antes de notar que dormías... ¡me sentí estúpida!- Mary puso los brazos en jarras y le dedicó una mueca de enfado.

- Lo lamento... me desperté y no podía volverme a dormir, por lo que simplemente me senté aquí y... creo que al rato me dormí de nuevo.

- Parecías pasarlo mal. No parabas de moverte... ¿una pesadilla?- El rostro de la mayor pasó de enfadado a preocupado, y puso una mano en su espalda para acariciarla. Ib negó con la cabeza, y respondió que debía haber sido la postura en la que estaba durmiendo. La rubia le creyó, y con una sonrisa, la arrastró hacia la cocina para que desayunaran juntas.

- Buenos días, dormilonas.- Su madre las saludó desde el salón.- Ya son las once de la mañana. Qué bien vivís las estudiantes...

Ib sonrió. Su madre estaba de muy buen humor para haber pasado por un reciente divorcio. Pero mientras ella estuviera feliz, todas lo estarían.

- Mamá, ¿hay algo que hacer este fin de semana?- Dijo Ib, mientras cogía unas galletas de la despensa. Ese día no le apetecía tomar leche.

- Bueno... hay un par de galerías de arte recién abiertas, por si quieres ir. Pero yo me reservaría para la de la semana que viene, que dicen que va a ser grandiosa.

- ¿Cuál es?- Ib, como amante del arte, estaba interesada en las palabras de su madre. Mary también escuchaba un poco, pero a ella no le gustaba tanto pintar. Es más, jamás había terminado un dibujo. Aun así, siempre escucharía algo en lo que Ib estuviera interesada.

- Pues me preguntaste sobre el artista hace una semana. Curioso, ¿verdad? Antes lo dices, antes aparece.

- ¿De quién hablas?- La joven, medio dormida como estaba, no recordaba haber hablado con su madre de ningún artista. Pero pronto salió de su ensoñación con la respuesta.

- ¿Ya te has olvidado? ¡Weiss Guertena! ¡Habrá una exposición suya la semana que viene en el museo de aquí al lado!

El silencio que se formó a continuación tan sólo fue deshecho por el sonido de un plato al caer al suelo y estallar en pedazos.

* * *

ewe volvemos con Ib! Siento no haber subido mucho de este fic últimamente... el yaoi me llamaba! xD

En fin, espero que os haya gustado... aquí he ido mezclando momentos del juego y los he metido todos en el mismo sueño, así la historia avanzará más rápido y habrá menos tensión (?)

Pero bueno... espero que os haya gustado! Un review no cuesta nada! X3

Hasta el próximo!


	4. Alguien

"_"Bendición Eterna"_

_Eso era lo que ponía en aquel cuadro. Ib lo observó cuidadosamente. Un jarrón azul, muy hermoso, plasmado en el lienzo. La pequeña había aprendido que, en aquel lugar, muchos cuadros tenían un significado. El jarrón real que había a su derecha seguramente tenía algo que ver. Decidió confiar en su instinto e introducir su rosa en él._

_La flor, con apenas dos pétalos, se erguía a duras penas, marchitándose poco a poco. Pero nada más tocar el agua, se revitalizó de inmediato; los pétalos resurgían a una velocidad increíble, el color regresaba, y la vida se restauraba. Ib sintió un torrente de energía recorrer su cuerpo, antaño debilitado, pero ahora nuevamente sano._

_Con una sonrisa, observó el recipiente. Normalmente, la rosa chupaba toda el agua del jarrón, vaciándolo. Pero no era así en aquella ocasión. El agua continuaba allí, tan fresca como al principio. Sabía que ocurriría algo así. Por algo era una "bendición eterna"._

_Pero ahora debía decidir. La sala en la que se hallaba tenía dos puertas. ¿Cuál debía elegir? ¿Izquierda o derecha?_"

X X X

"_- ...Ugh..._

_Ib sintió impulsos de gritar. Nada más avanzar por el pasillo de la derecha, había encontrado a alguien tendido en el suelo. Su aspecto estaba más que desmejorado; tenía heridas por todas partes, y sus ropas, sobretodo su chaqueta, estaban ajadas. Había sangre en el suelo a su alerdedor. Parecía a punto de morir._

_Aunque algo que llamó la atención de Ib fue el color de su cabello; morado, con tonos grisáceos._

_Se arrodilló a su lado, preocupada. Tenía la sensación de que le dolía mucho. Entonces reparó en que tenía una llave. Quizás esa llave era de la puerta de la otra habitación... Se la quitó, y se dispuso a irse. Pero le supo mal dejarle así. Se acercó y le llamó, pero sólo obtuvo gemidos doloridos como respuesta. Probó a darle un masaje en los hombros, por si le sentaba bien. Su madre lo hacía mucho cuando ella se encontraba débil, y funcionaban. Colocó sus manos en posición y masajeó de la forma más cuidadosa que pudo. Aún así, no pareció servir de mucho. El hombre se quejó y tosió débilmente._

_- ...P... para... ¡Ag! Cof cof..._

_Parecía estar demasiado mal como para que le pudiera hacer efecto. En fin, había hecho todo lo que había podido. Aún así, la preocupación le atenazaba al marcharse de su lado._

_Además, sentía que le conocía de algo... pero, ¿de qué?_"

X X X

"_Ib abrió la puerta roja con la llave. Entró en una habitación pequeña y casi vacía. Tan sólo había un pequeño taburete al lado de una ventana, y..._

_¿Qué era eso?_

_Con un escalofrío, vió algo. Un algo muy parecido a cierto cuadro llamado "La Dama de Rojo". Sólo que ésta Dama era Azul, y estaba... arrancando pétalos. Pétalos de una rosa azul._

_Entonces recordó al hombre dolorido, y abrió los ojos con horror, comprendiendo todo. Aquel cuadro estaba deshaciendo la rosa del hombre del pelo morado. Y si no detenía a aquella mujer de Azul, algo horrible le iba a ocurrir al otro. Pero... ¿qué podía hacer?_

_Miró su propia rosa. Miró a la Dama. Tragó saliva._

_Y dió un par de pasos en su dirección._"

X X X

"_La tenía. La tenía. Tenía la rosa azul. Se dejó caer al lado del jarrón, exhausta._

_Miró su propia rosa. Un único pétalo colgaba, medio inerte. Debía darse prisa._

_Pero primero, lo más importante._

_Introdujo la rosa azul en el jarrón. Si alguien debía ir primero, era aquel hombre. Seguro que había estado en aquel estado tan lamentable muchísimo más tiempo que ella. Quién sabía cuánto. La flor comenzó a revitalizarse, sus pétalos volvieron a surgir y a recuperar su vida. Ib se fijó en que la rosa tenía el doble de pétalos que la suya. Eso eran diez pétalos azules._

_Después de poner en el jarrón su propia rosa, fue a ver qué tal estaba aquel hombre._

_Cuando llegó a su lado vio que no tenía tanta sangre como antes. Apenas le quedaban unas cuantas cicatrices. Se puso en cuclillas delante de él y le colocó la rosa azul en la mano._

_- ... Mmmmm... ¿Qué es esto? El dolor ha desaparecido... ¿ah?- Murmuró el hombre, quien no parecía tan mayor ahora que la pequeña reparaba en su voz. Quizás tuviese unos diecisiete o algo así..._

_Ib sonrió al ver que estaba mejor. Se dispuso a preguntarle cómo estaba, pero el otro levantó la cabeza lentamente y le miró directamente a los ojos. Y entonces..._

_- ¡Eeek!- Gritó, retrocediendo rápidamente un par de pasos.- ¡¿Q... qué quieres AHORA?! ¡N-no me queda nada más que te puedas llevar!_

_Ib le miró, ladeando un poco la cabeza, confusa. No sabía qué decirle. Pero enseguida el joven pareció rehacerse, y se calmó._

_- E... espera... Ay corazón, ¡¿puede ser... que vienes de la galería?!- Preguntó, con un deje de preocupación en su rostro. Ib asintió, feliz de que lo hubiera averiguado. El chico suspiró, aliviado, y se llevó una mano al pecho.- ¡Así que es eso! ¡Oh, gracias al cielo! ¡Hay alguien más aparte de mí!_"

X X X

"_Llevaban un rato hablando, apoyados en la pared. El del pelo morado era bastante elocuente, y más bien parecía un monólogo. Ib apenas podía contestar "sí" o "no"._

_- Ya veo... Tampoco tienes alguna idea de cómo las cosas han llegado a este punto.- Murmuró el hombre, entristecido.- Parece que estamos en la misma situación, para ser honesto..._

_Se hizo el silencio. Ib no sabía qué decir, de nuevo. Parecía que se le había comido la lengua el gato. En vez de hablar, miró al joven. No podía dejar de pensar que le resultaba familiar. ¿Dónde le había visto antes? Estaba segura de que le había visto... tan segura..._

_- Igual que con estas rosas. Cada vez que mi rosa pierde pétalos, aparecen heridas por mi cuerpo...- Él continuaba hablando. Miraba a Ib de reojo también, pero no parecía recordarla de ninguna parte, lo cual hacía pensar más aún a la pequeña. ¿Realmente se conocían?- Pensaba que había llegado mi fin... Muchas gracias por recuperármela._

_Ib asintió, con una sonrisa leve. Quiso decir "de nada", pero el otro se impulsó y salió fuera de su alcance. Se estiró un poco y miró al otro lado del pasillo, con mirada isegura._

_- ...Bueno, primero lo primero... Tenemos que buscar cómo escapar de aquí.- Murmuró en voz baja, pero asegurándose de que Ib le escuchase.- Me volveré loco si me quedo por mucho tiempo en este lugar tan espantoso..._

_Ib pensaba igual. Aquel lugar le daba escalofríos. Había estado a punto de morir más de una vez, y aquello no le gustaba. Era todo tan... desagradable... y tétrico..._

_- Ah, no te he preguntado cómo te llamas. ¡Caray, ha sido muy maleducado por mi parte!- El joven la sacó de sus pensamientos, y ella levantó la cabeza, pero todo se empezó a ver confuso y distorsionado._

_Era como... si estuviera despertando de un sueño por la fuerza. Todo seguía aparentemente igual, pero ella lo veía diferente. Lejano. Difuso. Los colores desaparecían y el espacio se torcía, al igual que los sonidos. La voz del chico se desfiguraba y perdía su claridad original. Se esforzó por entenderle._

_- ...Bu...no, ...i nom...re es ...a...ry. ¿...tú ...eres...?- Pero fue inútil. No pudo comprender casi nada. Juraría que había dicho su nombre, pero no lo había podido escuchar bien._

_Quiso gritar su nombre, para que se acordase de ella. "Yo soy Ib", quería decirle. Movió los labios, pero no escuchó ningún sonido. Pero él pareció haberla entendido, porque asintió, con una sonrisa._

_- Ib... Ib, entendido.- Sonriendo, el chico se fundió en las sombras que comenzaban a engullir el lugar._

_Ib ya no veía nada, no oía nada. Tan sólo podía escuchar su nombre, que se repetía una y otra vez._

_"Ib"_

_"Ib"_

_Y empezaron las sacudidas._"

X X X

- ¡Ib!... ¡IB!- Una voz aguda y chillona le hizo abrir los ojos al instante.

Mary estaba delante de ella, sacudiéndola frenéticamente. Al ver que abría los ojos, comenzó a chillar un montón de cosas incomprensibles. O quizás sí eran comprensibles, y lo que ocurría era que Ib estaba demasiado confundida como para poder entenderla.

- ¡Mary! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡Deja a tu hermana ahora mismo!- De pronto, la figura de la madre de ambas hermanas apareció en la habitación, e intentó separarlas. Pero no lo consiguió. Es más, la rubia abrazó aún más a la joven, estrechándola contra su pecho.

- ¡Mamá, déjanos! ¡Ib estaba teniendo una pesadilla!- Gritó.

¿Pesadilla? Bueno, podría decirse que era una pesadilla. Pero ella no había querido despertar... estaba tan cerca de saber el nombre de aquel chico...

Aún con los ojos entrecerrados, Ib abrazó a su hermana mayor, como para pedirle que se calmara. Funcionó en parte. Mary dejó de vociferar, pero continuaba hablando a la velocidad de la luz.

- Mary, tranquila, sólo era un sueño... no pasa nada.- Su madre trató de tranquilizarla, pero no funcionaba.

- ¡No es una broma, mamá! ¡Ib estaba muy, muy pálida, y se revolvía mucho, y no paraba de decir cosas raras, como "Dama de Azul", o "hombre ensangrentado", y me asusté mucho, muchísimo! ¡Y además, mira esto!

Entonces Mary agarró la mano de Ib con fuerza, y mostró un corte alargado, pero poco profundo, en su antebrazo. Parecía reciente, pero no recordaba dónde se lo había podido hacer. Y entonces...

Lo vió de nuevo. En su mente. Aquel sueño... la Dama de Azul le había atacado. Recordó cómo aquel cuadro avanzaba a una velocidad pasmosa hacia ella... y le clavaba sus largas y afiladas uñas en el brazo.

Ib sintió que se mareaba.

¿No había sido sólo un sueño?

- Ib, cariño... ¿cómo te has hecho eso?- La madre se acercó y le miró la zona herida, tocándola con cuidado. Sangraba un poco. Ib no contestó. Quizás era sólo una coincidencia... quizás se había raspado con algo mientras dormía, y por eso tenía ese corte.- Sangra poco, pero mejor ven conmigo a ponerte una tirita, ¿de acuerdo? Mary, tu espera aquí e intenta volver a dormirte.

- Quiero ir con Ib.- Siseó Mary, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Volverá en un minuto. Espera aquí.- Ordenó la mujer, en tono firme. La rubia, rezongando, volvió a su cama y se arropó las piernas.

La madre de Ib la arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño.

- Siéntate aquí un momentito. Voy a buscar el desinfectante.

Ib se miró la herida de nuevo mientras su madre rebuscaba en los armarios. El corazón le latía rápidamente. No tenía ese corte por la mañana. Tampoco por la tarde. Sólo podía habérselo hecho mientras dormía. Pero... no había nada en su cama que le pudiera cortar así.

¿Habría sido Mary? No, era imposible. Su hermana no le tocaría ni un pelo. Menos aún para hacerle una herida mientras dormía.

Entonces... ¿qué?

- Cielo, dime algo.- Imploró su madre, con el agua oxigenada en una mano. Ib continuaba confusa y no pronunció palabra alguna. Su madre suspiró, y continuó hablando.- ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

Ib asintió. No había sido exactamente un mal sueño, pero no quería entrar en detalles.

- No pasa nada, cariño. Sólo era un sueño. No era real.

¿Seguro que no era real? Si no fuera imposible, pensaría que el sueño era el que le había hecho ese corte...

Su madre le desinfectó la herida y le puso una tirita. Era sencilla, de color carne. Ib la miró un rato largo, como si fuera algo fascinante.

- Creo que continuas dormida, ¿no, Ib? Mejor, así podrás dormirte de nuevo enseguida.

Si. Volver a dormir. Tenía que volver a dormirse. Tenía que saber quién era ese chico.

Ib sólo podía pensar en eso.

Al regresar al cuarto, Mary dormía. O más bien, se hacía la dormida. Ib sabía cuándo su hermana fingía. Lo reconocía en cada uno de sus gestos. Pocas veces pasaba desapercibida una mentira para ella, al menos en su hermana.

Cuando su madre abandonó la habitación, Mary se incorporó rápidamente, tal y como había supuesto la joven. Entonces se volvió hacia ella y la miró a los ojos. A Ib no le gustó aquella mirada.

- Ib.- Susurró la rubia, amenazante.- ¿Qué estabas soñando?

La chica no respondió. Mary se enfureció aún más de lo que ya estaba, y la agarró del cuello.

- Ib.- Repitió, aún más amenazante que antes.- ¿Qué estabas soñando? ¡Podría ser peligroso que sigas soñando con ello!

Pero Ib continuó sin responder. Evadió la mirada de su hermana con habilidad, y entrecerró los ojos, cansada. Intentó ocultar su miedo.

¿Por qué Mary reaccionaba así? Parecía saber algo... quizás... ¿debía contárselo?

No.

Algo en su cabeza decía que no era una buena idea. No debía decirle nada. Eso le confundía. ¿Por qué no? Era su hermana. Su querida hermana mayor. ¿Por qué no debía decirle nada? Siempre se lo habían contado todo. ¿Por qué?

Pero la vocecita interior no contestaba a eso. Simplemente repetía "No se lo digas a Mary", una y otra vez. Ib estaba asustada.

- Como quieras. Ya me lo contarás mañana.- Mary la soltó, con un bufido. Ib cayó sobre su colcha, haciendo un ruido pesado al caer.- Ah, Ib. Una advertencia... si vuelves a soñar con eso... despiértate de inmediato.

Ib la miró, confusa. Pero Mary ya no era la Mary amenazante de antes. Esta vez era tierna, y su rostro mostraba una expresión preocupada.

- Ib, ¿sabes? Es muy raro que tengas un sueño y aparezcas sangrando...- La rubia, con un tono mucho más dulce, le cogió de la mano.- Siento haberme enfadado, sólo estaba preocupada por ti. Lo que quiero decir... es que... podría ser peligroso que continúes soñando con esas cosas. Por eso, si vuelves a hacerlo, despiértate de inmediato. No quiero que acabes mal... me entiendes, ¿verdad?

Había algo que no encajaba. No sabía el qué, pero Ib sentía que algo no iba bien con su hermana. Aún así, parecía tan genuinamente preocupada... quizás fuese peligroso de verdad, por lo que asintió, silenciosamente. Mary sonrió y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Lo prometes?- Ib volvió a asentir.- Muchas gracias, hermanita. Buenas noches~

Y se acostó en la cama, cerrando los ojos. Ib hizo lo mismo.

Mary miró de reojo a su "hermanita". Sonrió con malicia al ver que tenía los ojos cerrados. Entonces metió la mano en su almohada, y acarició suavemente un cuchillo de paleta. Estaba bastante afilado, como a ella le gustaba.

"Ya veremos si te apetece seguir soñando después de esto..." Pensó la rubia, con una sonrisa que se comenzaba a torcer en una desagradable mueca.

Rió en silencio y se durmió, esta vez de verdad.

Ib había mentido. En realidad no iba a cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su hermana. No iba a despertarse si volvía a soñar con aquella extraña galería.

Era demasiado interesante. Y quería saber quién era ese joven de pelo morado y chaqueta raída.

Sonrió, levemente. Bueno, ella no era una mentirosa... no le gustaba decir mentiras. Por eso, se dijo a sí misma, que si el sueño se ponía peligroso, trataría de despertarse.

X X X

"_El cartel lo decía claramente._

_"Hay un truco para resolver laberintos... Ve siempre a mano derecha y tarde o temprano llegarás a la meta."_

_- Es un buen truco... pero no ayuda que el techo esté demasiado bajo como para descansar.- Dijo el chico de cabello púrpura. Aunque Ib no entendió demasiado bien lo que significaba el final de su frase...- Por no mencionar esas cosas merodeando por ahí... Me ponen los pelos de punta._

_¿Qué cosas? La pequeña se asomó un poco por una esquina, y lo que vió no le gustó nada._

_Aquellos maniquíes sin cabeza estaban rondando por el pasillo. Todos tenían un vestido rojo muy bonito, pero el color le recordaba a la sangre._

_Retrocedió de inmediato, casi entrando en pánico, antes de que pudieran advertir su presencia. ¿Cómo iba a poder escapar de allí? No había otra salida, estaba atrapada._

_Quizás era un buen momento para despertarse..._

_..._

_¿Despertarse?_

_..._

_Cierto... le había prometido a alguien que si la cosa se ponía fea, se despertaría. Pero... ¿a quién?_

_De todas formas, no importaba. Debía despertar. En ese mismo instante._

_Iba a darse un fuerte pellizco en el brazo. Aquello siempre funcionaba. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una mano se posó en su hombro._

_- Ten cuidado de no quedarte atrapada entre ellos, ¿vale, Ib?- El hombre que iba con ella estaba sonriéndole levemente, apretándole el hombro para darle seguridad._

_Entonces Ib sonrió. No necesitaba despertarse. No estaba sola._"

X X X

"_Una sala vacía con un espejo. Tan sólo eso. ¿Habían pasado por toda aquella inquietante sala, llena de cuadros y de estatuas que parecía que fueran a moverse de un momento a otro, tan sólo para entrar en una habitación vacía? La chica suspiró, desanimada._

_Garry se acercó al espejo, cuidadoso. Ib le siguió; no quería separarse de él._

_Se miraron en la superficie reflectante. Ib se sorprendió al verse tan pequeña. El chico le sacaba dos o tres cabezas. Sí que era enana._

_Pero claro, en aquel sueño ella era pequeña. No se podía evitar._

_Pasaron un rato así, y entonces quisieron volver, pero una cabeza de maniquí, muy blanca y tétrica, bloqueaba la puerta. Ib sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Esa cosa no estaba allí antes..._"

X X X

"_Los dos huían de aquella Dama que les perseguía. No era muy rápida, pero aún así podía alcanzarles si se relajaban aunque fuera un poco._

_Todo porque el chico había pateado aquella cabeza._

_¿Por qué lo había hecho? Sólo era un maniquí... no tenía que haberlo roto. Ib sentía que pasaría algo malo por ello._

_Entraron en la sala del jarrón. Las Damas no podían atravesar puertas, por lo que estaban seguros allí dentro. Se quedarían un rato y..._

_¿Por qué había pintura en el jarrón? No estaba antes... y parecía que el líquido caía de arriba..._

_Ib levantó la vista al techo y lo que había le horrorizó._

_Una cabeza de maniquí, colgada del techo por una cuerda roja, goteaba un líquido brillante de color carmesí. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre._

_- ¡Wah...!- El chico, al ver aquello, retrocedió un paso._

_Pero entonces pareció reparar en el cartel de la pared. Ese al que le faltaban letras. Avanzó hacia él y lo escrutó con la mirada. Estuvo en silencio un rato, y entonces se volvió._

_- ...Ib. Creo que no hay nada por aquí. Vámonos.- Murmuró. Estaba muy pálido. ¿Qué habría leído?_

_La pequeña se acercó al jarrón, mirando su contenido._

_- ...Esto es... ¿pintura?- Aventuró el joven, negándose a mirarlo directamente. Pero parecía poco denso para ser pintura... ¿quizás estaba diluída?_

_Entonces, Ib quiso saber qué había leído su compañero en la pared. Se acercó al cartel y lo leyó. El chico no trató de detenerla, pero no parecía muy feliz de que quisiera leerlo._

_El texto había cambiado..._

_"Uno de nuestros visitantes ha dañado una de las muestras. Si lo encontráis, por favor informadlo rápidamente."_

_Oh, así que era eso. Los de la galería se habían enfadado con él porque había roto el maniquí. Si es que Ib ya lo sabía. Sabía que no debía hacerlo. Ib se dió la vuelta y le dió la mano al chico; arrastrándole fuera del cuarto. Ya había tenido suficiente de todo aquello._

_Mientras salían del cuarto, el cartel comenzó a despegarse del muro, aunque no lo advirtieron._

_Para cuando salieron de la sala, la hoja había caído al suelo, dejando ver la pared desnuda._

_Aunque había algo escrito en el muro... algo de lo que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta_

_"Garry Colgado"_

_De todos modos, había sido mejor para Ib, el no haberlo leído._"

* * *

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeei~ Hola! :D

Volvemos con Ib! Hacía tanto tiempo que no actualizaba algo ;A; Lo siento!

Pero os compensaré. En un par de días volveré a subir otro capítulo, lo prometo! Me estoy escapando de mi castigo navideño para subir esto muajajaja~ y... bueno, para hacer otras cosas, claro. Como los deberes online que me ha puesto la profe de griego XD

Pero~ Cosas que aclarar? Si, dos~ :B

**UNA:**

En el juego, si Garry patea la cabeza y vas a la sala del jarrón, en efecto, pasa todo eso que he escrito. Tétrico, verdad? D;

PERO, el texto de la pared... eso Ib si que lo lee. PERO, de nuevo pero, como no quiero que Ib sepa el nombre de Garry antes de tiempo, pues lo he dejado como que no lo lee. Soy inteligente, muajajaja 3 (O no... D: )

**DOS:**

"pero no ayuda que el techo esté demasiado bajo como para descansar". Esa frase la dice Garry en el juego. Jamás entendí demasiado bien lo que quería decir con eso... ¿alguien que me ilumine? XD

En fin, nos olemos pronto~ Jugad mucho a Ib estas vagaciones, y feliz Año Nuevo! :D


	5. Más respuestas nuevas preguntas

Ib llevaba varios días sin soñar casi nada.

No era porque no le llegaran sueños, mas bien al contrario. Montones y montones de sueños se agolpaban en su cabeza cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Pero no conseguía retenerlos.

Todos eran demasiado peligrosos. Muñecas que le acorralaban contra un callejón sin salida, humo peligroso y nocivo que la ahogaba, cuadros que querían destrozarla con sus afiladas garras...

Era demasiado para ella. Por eso, cada vez que sentía que se encontraba en peligro, se pellizcaba a si misma. Y se despertaba.

Pero por eso mismo, últimamente no descansaba bien. Se dormía en todas partes. Y volvía a soñar. Y volvía a despertarse. Y seguía sin dormir correctamente. Su madre estaba preocupada. Incluso le había ofrecido unas pastillas para dormir, pero ella se había negado. ¿Y si se tomaba las pastillas pero no podía despertarse? Si le hacían daño entonces, podría ser muy peligroso.

Mary, por otra parte, parecía feliz. Ignoraba el deteriorado estado de su hermana, y evadía el tema.

- Bueno, no te preocupes. No te pasará nada porque duermas poco. Nadie se ha muerto de eso, ¿no?

- Creo que si... ha habido casos.- Respondió Ib, agotada.

- Ah... vaya... bueno, no pasa nada. No creo que sea por mucho tiempo. Seguro que la semana que viene ya se te ha pasado. Mira, han trasladado una cafetería bastante famosa a esa calle de allí, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?- Dijo la rubia, agarrándola del brazo y arrastrándola con ella. Tampoco podía negarse, ¿no?

Cuando llegaron, la cola era gigantesca. Tanto hombres, como mujeres y niños se agolpaban cerca de la entrada, queriendo pasar. Mary empujó a un anciano para poder acercarse a la puerta. Se coló sin piedad, por así decirlo. Ib pudo escuchar unos cuantos quejidos, pero no podía hacer nada. Su hermana la arrastraba con ganas.

Al final, pudieron colarse dentro y ocupar una mesa. La morena no aprobaba aquellos métodos, pero no dijo nada. Mary la miró con dulzura.

- No has dicho gran cosa últimamente... ¿estás volviendo a tu etapa infantil?- Se rió, acariciándole el pelo con suavidad.- Oh, venga, te dejaré dormir un poco. Parece que tardarán en servirnos algo.

- Pero...- Ib iba a objetar, pero su hermana le puso un dedo en los labios, para hacerla callar.

- Nada de peros. Ya te despertaré yo misma si veo que es peligroso. Tú duerme, ¿de acuerdo?

Ib asintió, y se recostó en la mesa. Era dura, pero había dormido en sitios peores. Como el aula de trigonometría.

Cerró los ojos y apenas tardó diez segundos en caer rendida.

X X X

"_Corrían._

_Ella y el chico de pelo morado corrían como desesperados por un ancho pasillo. Estaban huyendo de algo, no estaba segura de qué. Pero en su mente no tardaron en formarse las imágenes. Decenas de maniquíes y cuadros de Damas, que les perseguían con furia. Ella y su compañero habían huído por una puerta que encontraron abierta, y aún cuando ya estaban lejos de aquella sala horrible continuaban corriendo._

_Poco a poco, se detuvieron, jadeando por el esfuerzo._

_- *arf*... *arf*... Su...- El chico jadeaba, intentando hablar.- Supongo que... les hemos dado... esquinazo..._

_Ib se giró. En efecto, nadie les perseguía. Pero algo no iba bien con ella. Se encontraba mal._

_- ¡Les hemos enseñado una LECCIÓN!- Su compañero vitoreaba, ajeno a su mal estado. Cuando dejó el entusiasmo y dejó de saltar, pareció centrarse más en la situación.- Ay... veamos... Sigamos avanzando...- Entonces se volvió hacia ella, y la vió, inclinada hacia el suelo, con mala cara.- ...¿Ib?_

_Avanzó hacia ella, quedando a dos pasos. Adelantó la mano hacia la pequeña, como queriendo sostenerla._

_- Ay corazón, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Su voz sonaba preocupada. Entonces Ib cayó de rodillas en el suelo, y él se alteró.- ¡¿I-Ib?! ¡Responde, por favor!_

_Se le comenzó a nublar la vista. Tuvo ganas de pellizcarse, por si acaso le ocurría algo malo, pero los brazos no le respondían. Debía de ser cansancio. ¿Es que la vida real afectaba a sus sueños? ¿O era que estaba cansada de correr? Como fuese, se encontraba muy débil. Su compañero, alarmado, avanzó hacia ella, y la sostuvo segundos escasos antes de que se desplomase._

_- ¡Ib! ¡IB!- Fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de que todo se desvaneciera._"

X X X

"_Ib se incorporó rápidamente, asustada. Había tenido una pesadilla horrible. Todas aquellas criaturas la perseguían, la atormentaban y la acorralaban. Y ella no podía escapar. Había sido agobiante._

_Pero... ¿Dónde estaba?_

_Tenía una chaqueta cubriéndola..._

_- ...Ah.- Pudo escuchar una voz conocida._

_Al levantar la vista, pudo ver que era aquel chico de nuevo. Avanzaba hacia ella con rapidez, y expresión preocupada. Iba con una camiseta verde lima, sin mangas. Ib adivinó entonces que la chaqueta era suya._

_- Buenos días, Ib. ¿Cómo te sientes?- Le preguntó, tocándole un brazo._

_- He tenido una pesadilla.- Musitó ella, confundida. ¿Había tenido una pesadilla? Si, la había tenido... pero seguía soñando, ¿no? La galería era un sueño... eso quería decir que había tenido un sueño dentro de otro sueño. O una pesadilla dentro de otra pesadilla. Era raro._

_- Ya veo... pobrecita... No me sorprende en absoluto... Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que hemos visto... ¿sabes?- Su compañero sonrió tristemente.- Pero supongo que ahora todo irá bien ahora que has despertado. Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes..._

_"No importa. Después de todo, esto es sólo un sueño." Pensó Ib._

_Se hizo un silencio largo. El hombre no parecía saber qué decir. Y aquello era raro, ya que siempre tenía algo que decir. Ib se sintió algo inquieta._

_- Ib, ¿podrías echarle un ojo al bolsillo de esa chaqueta?- Dijo él, rompiendo la tensión con una sonrisa confiada._

_...¿? ¿En la chaqueta? Ib buscó, y entonces encontró... un caramelo..._

_Lo cogió y le miró, confundida._

_- Puedes cogerlo y comértelo cuando quieras.- Le explicó. Ib sonrió, conmovida por el amable gesto. Se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su falda y se incorporó.- Vamos a descansar un poquito más antes de volver a salir.- Concluyó el del pelo lila, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Estaba claro que se preocupaba por su bienestar. Eso le gustaba y le hacía sentir tranquila._

_Ib miró entonces a su alrededor. Era una sala pequeña, con un jarrón, unas cuantas estantarías y un cuadro grande._

_"Sin título"_

_Un cuadro sin título. También había un letrero en la pared._

_"Normas de la Galería de Arte"_

_"No hablar en alto_

_No sacar fotos_

_No comer ni beber"_

_No tocar las muestras_

_No plumas estilográficas_

_No marcharse nunca jamás"_

_Pues vaya con la galería. Estaba claro que Ib ya había infringido unas cuantas normas. Sí que había usado plumas estilográficas, había hablado en alto, y había tocado algunas de las muestras._

_Y estaba claro que iba a infringir más cosas. Porque estaba claro que iba a marcharse de allí. Aunque fuese un sueño. Quería que el sueño acabara bien, y quería que aquel chico se marchase de allí con ella. No quería verle tan mal como la primera vez que le conoció. Estaba segura, se marcharían juntos de allí._

_Ib le sacó la lengua al cartel y se alejó. Entonces vio al chico, detrás de las estanterías. Parecía estar leyendo algo. La pequeña recogió su chaqueta del suelo y se acercó para dársela._

_- Oh, mi chaqueta... Gracias, Ib.- Le sonrió._

_Entonces, la niña se quedó a su lado. El hombre estaba leyendo algo que ella no comprendía. Pero decidió no preguntar. Simplemente se quedó a su lado un rato. Entonces, el joven decidió entablar una conversación._

_- Oh, Ib. ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Le preguntó. Ib se quedó un rato pensando. ¿Cuántos años debía de tener en ese momento? No tenía ni idea._

_- Nueve.- Respondió ella, de forma automática. Que raro. Estaba segura de que no lo sabía, pero su cuerpo había respondido por ella._

_- ¿Nueve? Guau, eres bastante joven aún...- Se sorprendió un poco, aunque enseguida volvió a sonreír.- Pero las galerías de arte a tu edad deben ser todavía muy apasionantes. A mí ya me aburren bastante..._

_Bueno, a Ib jamás le había aburrido una galería de arte. Siempre quiso ser como aquellos grandes pintores. Dibujar algo grandioso, en un lienzo enorme, y ganar mucho dinero y fama. Eso y que adoraba dibujar. Por eso le encantaba ir a las galerías, no importaba cual._

_- Ib, ¿puedes andar? Si estás cansada, tan sólo dímelo, ¿de acuerdo?- El joven la sacó de sus pensamientos para dirigirle aquellas palabras. Ib se sintió cohibida. Aparte de haber cargado con ella hasta aquel cuarto, de haberle dejado su chaqueta, y de haberle dado un caramelo, ¿aún le decía esas cosas? Era una persona muy amable. Algo avergonzada, miró hacia otro lado. Él se rió.- ¡No seas tímida! ¡Lo entenderé perfectamente!_

_Ib sonrió. Entonces le tiró de la chaqueta, y le miró._

_- ...¿Mmm? ¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó éste._

_- Siento las molestias.- Musitó. Porque era cierto, estaba resultando ser una molestia. O al menos eso pensaba._

_- ¡¿Por qué te disculpas?! ¡No has hecho nada malo, Ib! O sea, nadie pudo imaginarse que las cosas se volvieran de esta manera.- Explicó el chico, sorprendido de las palabras de la chica. Y al verla triste, le acarició la cabeza, con una de las mejores sonrisas que pudo poner.- ¡Venga, a animarse! Esa tristeza no hace juego con tu cara tan bonita._

_Ib, al escuchar eso, se sonrojó. ¿Bonita? ¿Ella?_

_Le costó un poco recordar que era un sueño, y que en el sueño ella tenía nueve años._

_"Oh, claro... a los nueve años seguro que tenía una cara muy bonita. Es normal que piense así, soy tonta." Pensó, sonrojándose un poco más. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que un sueño pensara de ella?_

_- Ah, tengo algo de sed... ¿Crees que debería beber del jarrón?- Dijo el chico, tras unos instantes de silencio. Ib le miró con extrañeza; era la idea más estúpida que había oído en su vida. Si se bebía el agua del jarrón, no podría restaurar su rosa... y quién sabía lo que le podría pasar si la bebía, por otra parte. Él notó la mirada de la chica, y suspiró, cansado.- ...Estaba de broma._

_Pero hablar de jarrones le recordó que a su rosa le quedaban pocos pétalos. Fue a ponerla en el recipiente, aún con agua, y mientras esperaba que se recuperara, observó a su acompañante, quien tenía la mirada distraída en su libro._

_Realmente le hubiera gustado saber su nombre._

_Volvió con él, y se fijó en su chaqueta. No le parecía que estuviese en muy buen estado... así que le preguntó por ello._

_- ¿Mmm? ¿Que mi chaqueta está rota y descosida? No, no, ¡es así! ¡Así es como está diseñada!- Le explicó éste, riendo. Pero su expresión se tornó seria de repente, y comenzó a hablar, aunque esta vez parecía que se lo dijese a si mismo.- ...Aunque siendo sincero, me lo he estado poniendo varios años ya..._

_Entonces se quedó pensando, y lo mismo hizo la pequeña. Realmente era un hombre extraño... aparte de su manera de hablar. No paraba de llamarla "cielo", "corazón", y tenía un modo peculiar de decir las cosas... como su madre. Entonces le tiró de la chaqueta, y le preguntó._

_- ¿Por qué hablas como una mujer?- Si, había tenido poco tacto, pero le carcomía la duda._

_- ¿"Como una mujer"...? Es posible... Pero mmmm... no me acuerdo la verdad.- Murmuró. No parecía molesto por la pregunta.- Me acostumbré, supongo. A fin de cuentas, es mejor ser amable que rudo, ¿no?- Concluyó, con una ligera sonrisa. Ib pensó que tenía razón. Su modo de hablar tampoco le molestaba... solo era algo raro. Ella también se acostumbraría a oírlo, seguramente._

_Pasaron hablando un rato más. Hablaron de bastantes cosas, entre ellas que Ib tenía buen gusto para la moda, y de que había sido muy valiente al ir sola al principio. Los cumplidos le halagaban un poco, y se sintió feliz hablando. El chico también parecía contento de hablar con ella._"

X X X

"_"Puzzle de Leche"_

_Ib se quedó mirando al cuadro. Estaba completamente en blanco, pero tenía relieve, como si fuera un puzzle._

_- Ib, ¿has oído hablar de los puzzles de leche?- Le dijo el chico, que estaba detrás de ella. Le sonaba haberlo oído en alguna parte... pero no se acordaba._

_- No.- Decidió decirle que no. Así, a lo mejor se lo explicaba._

_- Bueno, como su nombre implica, es un puzzle donde todas las piezas están en blanco, como la leche.- Comenzó a explicar.- Como no tienen ninguna imagen en ellas, son bastante más difíciles que los puzzles normales. La gente inteligente pueden armarlos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero... Siendo honesto, no me apasionan ya que al final ni siquiera hay un dibujo cuando lo acabas... Resulta mucho más satisfactorio hacer un puzzle con una imagen que te guste.- Concluyó, asintiendo._

_Ib le dió la razón en su fuero interno. Ciertamente, ella también prefería los puzzles normales._"

X X X

- Ib~- Mary la sacudió, despertándola. La chica abrió los ojos poco a poco, sin saber dónde se encontraba.

Oh, si, la cafetería. Estaba en una cafetería con su hermana.

- ¿...qué pasa?- Con un bostezo, se reincorporó.

- Despierta, tontita, que nos van a dar comida dentro de nada.

- No... no he pedido...- Murmuró ella, confusa.

- Ya he pedido yo por ti, no te preocupes~

Ib se encogió de hombros. Seguro que fuese lo que fuese, le iba a gustar. La miró. Estaba entretenida rascándose las uñas, con cara de concentración.

- Mary... ¿no has querido despertarme antes?- Preguntó.

- Bueno... no has dicho nada raro, me figuré que todo iba bien.- Dijo ella, con una sonrisa. Ib se extrañó. ¿Hablaba en sueños por lo normal?

- ¿Qué he dicho?

- Oh, cosas como... "caramelo de limón", o... "puzzle de leche". Creí que estabas soñando con comida.- Rió la rubia.

En medio de la conversación, una chica joven, con dos coletas y delantal, se acercó a ellas con una bandeja.

- Su pedido~- Canturreó, dejando el contenido encima de un mantelito de color rosa. Mary dio las gracias y se lanzó a por los pastelitos.

Ib se quedó mirando unos de lo más peculiares. Eran de colorines... y parecían hamburguesas.

- ¿Qué es esto?- Le preguntó a la chica.

- Son la especialidad del lugar. Se llaman Macaron, y están muy buenos~ Te recomiendo los de chocolate.- Le dijo, sonriendo.

Macaron. ¿De qué le sonaba? ¿De qué...?

"_- Dime, Ib... ¿Sabes lo que es un macaron?- El joven del pelo morado le miró, inquisitivo. Ella negó con la cabeza, curiosa.- Son unos pastelitos con forma de hamburguesa. Y el otro día, pedí uno en una cafetería. ¡Estaba taaan delicioso! ¡De verdad de la buena! ¡Y la crema no era empalagosa!_

_Ib sonrió. Le gustaba cuando se perdía así en la conversación. Mostraba una expresión jovial y alegre que le hacía sentir bien. Sonrió a su vez, deseando ir a probarlos en ese mismo instante. El chico le miró de nuevo, con una sonrisa._

_- Asi que, eh, si logramos salir de aquí, ¿podríamos ir juntos ahí?- Se detuvo un instante, como si las palabras que hubiera dicho no fueran las adecuadas. Ib se moría de ganas de decirle que sí, pero esperó a que terminara.- No, espera. ¡IREMOS ahí! ¡Y saldremos de aquí! ¡Te lo prometo!_"

¿Qué...?

¿Qué había sido eso?

- Ib, shi no comesh she twe van a enfgiar...- Mary tragó todo lo que llevaba el la boca, para después sonreír enseñando sus dientes llenos de chocolate.- Aunque ya esté frío...

Ib no respondió. Estaba confusa. Muy confusa. ¿Por qué había saltado esa escena a su cabeza? No la había soñado nunca... entonces, ¿por qué?

Acaso... ¿acaso no era un sueño?

- Ib, ¿estás bien? ¿No te gustan?- Preguntó su hermana, preocupada.

Aunque bien pensado... aquellos sueños siempre habían sido muy realistas... y... a veces todo le resultaba tan familiar...

Eso quería decir...

Que no eran sueños.

...

Eran recuerdos.

...

Sus recuerdos.

Ella... ella realmente había ido a una galería de arte de ese tal Guertena. Y ella realmente había conocido a un chico con el pelo morado.

Por eso todo le resultaba tan familiar.

- ¡Ib! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Contéstame!- Mary la estaba zarandeando. La joven regresó a la realidad, y, aunque continuaba confusa, decidió responder.

- Eh, si, no pasa nada. Sólo quería recordar una cosa... sobre estos pastelitos. Creo que había oído hablar de ellos en otra parte, eso es todo. Lo siento.

En realidad, no era ninguna mentira.

- Oh, bueno... me has asustado. ¿Lo recordaste?

- Si, ya recordé.

- ¿Y quién te lo dijo?

- Un chico.

- ¿Un chico?- Mary parecía sospechar.- ¿Cómo se llamaba ese chico?

- No lo recuerdo... fue hace mucho tiempo.- Ib, intentando disimular, se metió un macaron en la boca. Realmente estaba buenísimo.

- En fin... mientras tú estés feliz...

Comieron, charlaron y se fueron. Mary quiso hacer un sinpa, pero Ib la detuvo a tiempo, y pagaron la cuenta entre ambas.

Después se fueron a casa, y su madre las recibió con la cena preparada.

- Ib, cariño.- Le dijo a la castaña mientras cenaban.- Mañana es esa galería a la que tanto querías ir hace un par de días. La de Guertena. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Me apetece recordar viejos tiempos.

- No hará falta, mamá. Ib no irá a esa galería.- Mary miró a su madre desafiante, y se sirvió más patatas.

Ib abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Ya le dijo lo mismo la última vez que hablaron de ello... rompió un plato y todo, y luego le dijo que no podía ir. Pero ella pensó que era un capricho momentáneo. No pensó que hablara en serio.

Ahora que ella tenía más ganas que nunca de ir...

- Espera, Mary. Quiero ir.- Le contestó.

- Pues no irás. Ese día tenemos que ir juntas a... al centro comercial. Quiero comprar ropa.- Aquello sonaba a excusa barata.

- Y yo quiero ir a la galería.

- Pues os separáis, no pasa nada.- Intervino su madre.- Yo iré con Ib, y...

- ¡NO! ¡Ib irá conmigo!- Vociferó Mary, golpeando la mesa con los puños. Los vasos se menearon, amenazando con caer en cualquier momento, pero no lo hicieron.

Ib estaba furiosa. Normalmente no le importaba que Mary le quitara su libertad, pero ese día no. Ese día no lo haría.

- Voy a ir.- Le anunció, dándole igual la posible reacción de su hermana.

- ¡No! ¡Vendrás conmigo!- Le gritó ésta.

- ¡He dicho que quiero ir a esa galería! ¡Vete tú sola a comprar ropa si quieres!- Ib comenzó a alzar la voz, lo cual era raro en ella. Pero Mary no se dejó achantar.

- ¡No iré sola! ¡ME LO PROMETISTE! ¡Juntas para siempre!- Aulló, agarrándola del brazo con violencia.

Le estaba haciendo daño. Ib sintió nuevamente miedo de ella. No sabía qué pasaba últimamente con Mary, pero no le gustaba.

Seguramente sabía algo acerca de la galería. Pero no sabía qué podía ser. Ni por qué no se lo quería decir.

- ¡Bueno, ya BASTA!- Gritó su madre, separando a Mary de Ib.- ¡Jovencita, no sé qué te has creído, pero a tu hermana no se le pega! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estás muy rara últimamente! ¡Jamás te habías comportado así!

- No quiero que vaya... ¡No quiero que vaya!- Gritó, con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿¡Y si le pasa algo!?

- Por Dios, ¿qué le va a pasar? ¡Es sólo una galería!

Mary calló, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza. Miró al suelo y empujó a su madre lejos de ella.

- Ib no irá a esa galería. Aunque sea lo último que haga.- Sentenció. Entonces se fue de la sala.- Buenas noches. No tengo hambre.

Se pudo escuchar el portazo que dio al entrar en su cuarto.

- Esta chica... no te preocupes Ib, si quieres podemos ir juntas...- Dijo su madre, sentándose de nuevo a la mesa.

Ib asintió, sin pensar demasiado en lo que le estaba diciendo.

Ahora estaba segura de que Mary sabía algo. Estaba más que segura.

Al volver a su habitación, la chica continuaba despierta. Le miró con ojos acusadores.

- No vas a ir.- Le dijo, enfadada.

Ib decidió no preguntar. Puede que Mary supiese algo de la galería, y por eso no quisiera dejarla ir. Pero ella DEBÍA ir. No sabía qué había pasado con aquel chico. Quizás seguía allí. O podía encontrarle si se pasaba. Sólo quería ver si lo que soñaba era real.

Aunque ahora estaba bastante convencida de que lo era. Pero debía asegurarse.

- Buenas noches.- Murmuró, metiéndose en la cama.

- ¿¡Me has oído!? ¡No irás!- Gritó Mary.

- Te he oído. No iré. Buenas noches.

Estaba mintiendo. Claro que iba a ir. No le gustaba mentir, pero no le quedaba otra. Ya pensaría en algo para escaparse.

Antes de dormirse, caviló el tema, y le dió vueltas una y otra vez.

Pero la pelea que acababa de tener con su hermana le dió nuevas preguntas.

Si se suponía que habían ido juntas a aquella galería...

¿Por qué ella no salía en sus sueños?

* * *

Intrigaaaaaa! :D

Nos acercamos poco a poco a la misteriosa Galería de Weiss Guertena! Quien quiere que desvele la mayor parte de las preguntas en el próximo episodio? :D

Bueno, da igual, lo haré de todos modos =w=

En fin, espero que os haya gustado, y nos leeremos pronto~ :3

Dejad Review o hago que un maniquí cabezudo se coma a Garry! 3 (Si, hoy me siento marvada)


	6. La galeria

Lo había conseguido. Ahí estaba. En la puerta de la galería.

Ib se recolocó la bufanda roja que llevaba alrededor de su cuello, con un estremecimiento de frío.

En el fondo le sabía mal haberle hecho aquella jugarreta a Mary... pero debía hacerlo.

"_Estaban en clase de Trigonometría. Mary odiaba la trigonometría, y al profesor también. Era un viejo cascarrabias que siempre la culpaba de todo lo que hacía. Y ella le hacía muchas cosas malas. Como ponerle ranas en el cajón del escritorio o chinchetas en la silla._

_Pero ese día no haría nada. Debía vigilar a Ib durante todo el tiempo que la exposición de arte de Guertena estuviera en la ciudad. Aunque le hubiera dicho que no iría, no podía fiarse del todo. Podría pasar cualquier cosa._

_Ib lo sabía, y por ello decidió algo: Si su hermana no iba a mover ficha, lo haría ella._

_Por eso colocó chinchetas en la silla del profesor, y le puso gusanos en el escritorio._

_- Señorita Mary... ¿ya empezamos? No voy a caer en lo de las chinchetas otra vez. Me va a hacer ir al director de nuevo...- Nada más ver la broma, el maestro recriminó a la rubia, quien se mostró confusa ante la acusación._

_- ¿Eh? ¡Yo no he hecho nada!_

_- Claro, claro... eso dice usted siempre... bueno, comencemos con la clase._

_Poco después, mientras nadie miraba, Ib le lanzó un papelito con un tirachinas de goma. Le dió en toda la calva._

_- Mary... una más, se lo juro, una más, y va al director._

_- ¡Pero si no he hecho nada! ¡Se está confundiendo!_

_- ¿Y quién ha sido? ¿Su hermana? No me haga reír._

_- Pero..._

_- No hay peros. UNA más... y ya lo sabe._

_Ib sonrió con picardía. Hacer algo así no estaba tan mal. Era divertido. Volvió a lanzar la bola de papel, pero falló. Mary la miró, curiosa. Estuvo a punto de descubrirla, pero se las ingenió para que no se enterara._

_Y entonces, acertó al siguiente tiro._

_- ¡Ya está! ¡Se viene conmigo al despacho del director!- Gritó el profesor, rabioso.- ¡Se va a pasar toda la tarde limpiando letrinas!_

_- ¡Pero si yo no he sido, so viejo!- Mary se levantó, furiosa._

_- ¡Venga, vamos!- El profesor agarró a la chica del brazo y se la llevó del aula._

_Ib sonrió. Su plan había salido a la perfección._"

En verdad le daba lástima. Pero era necesario.

Con un suspiro, y temblando de emoción, entró en la galería.

X X X

Mary salió del despacho del director, con una mueca de desagrado en su cara. ¡Pues no le había dejado ir por los pelos! Ese viejo de Trigonometría no tenía compasión... y encima sabía que no había sido ella.

Que asco daba el mundo.

Caminó hacia su casa, dando patadas a las piedras y gruñéndoles a los gatos. Al menos esperaba que Ib estuviera allí. Ya le había extrañado que se hubiera ido tan rápido del instituto... pero no. Ella le había prometido que no iría a la galería. Se lo había prometido. Por lo tanto, su "hermanita" tenía que estar en casa.

Entró por la puerta dando un seco "ya estoy en casa". Su madre salió a recibirla.

- Hola, cielo, ¿qué tal te ha ido el día?

Mary la odiaba. Esa mujer era un estorbo.

Al principio le había venido bien; tanto ella como Ib necesitaban a alguien que les cuidase. Eran pequeñas y no podían valerse por sí mismas en el mundo. Era agradable tener a alguien tan bondadoso a tu lado. Se preocupaban por ellas como si fueran lo más precioso e importante del mundo.

Pero luego llegaron los problemas.

Un día, el padre de Ib saltó con que quería el divorcio. Que Mary no era su hija. La rubia pensó que le habían pillado, pero luego saltó con algo de ponerle los cuernos con otro hombre, que ya se había estado conteniendo demasiado tiempo, y cosas por el estilo. Memeces que no comprendía bien, pero que no le importaban.

Por eso, sus padres dejaron de vivir juntos dos años atrás, y su madre había conseguido su custodia ese mismo año.

Pero Mary ya no la necesitaba.

Tenía diecinueve años; Ib tenía dieciocho. Eran mayores de edad y podían trabajar y ganarse la vida. Podían vivir SOLAS, sin mamás que las necesitaran a su lado ni papás que las insultaran por teléfono.

Por eso, ya que el padre se había ido... había estado pensando en cómo deshacerse de la madre. No debería ser difícil. Una vez eliminó a alguien.

Claro que en la vida real nadie tiene una rosa que puedas deshojar... así no matarías a nadie, aparte de a la misma rosa.

Pero... quizás con su cuchillo de paleta pudiera hacer algo...

- Bueno, me han castigado de nuevo. Ese viejo de Trigonometría no sabe lo que se hace. Chochea.- Gruñó.- ¿Dónde está Ib?

- ¿Ib? Pero... ¿no está contigo?

Mary se quedó helada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Ella me prometió que me esperaría en casa.- Subió poco a poco las escaleras, mientras iba hilando lo sucedido.

- Pues no ha venido en ningún momento... ni siquiera para dejar la mochila. Qué raro...

Pero Mary ya sabía lo que pasaba. Su "hermanita" le había engañado. Probablemente estaría en la galería. Si, estaba ALLÍ.

Se burlaba de ella. Se lo había prometido, pero era mentira.

Se había ido, dejándola sola. Sola con aquella mujer.

...

Aunque bueno... ya que Ib no estaba, podía aprovechar...

Fue hacia la cama y cogió su cuchillo de paleta. Estaba bien afilado, y resplandecía con la luz. Su brillo plateado era hermoso. La joven sonrió, y lo escondió tras su espalda. Entonces comenzó a bajar de nuevo las escaleras.

Era el momento perfecto...

- Pero bueno, Mary.- Escuchó a su "mamá" en la cocina.- No creo que sea tan malo que Ib te haya mentido. Debe ser la primera vez, ¿no? Todos necesitamos un poco de libertad de vez en cuando, y...

- ¿Si, mamá? ¿Que ibas a decir?- Mary había entrado en la cocina con sigilo, pero había sido descubierta. Aún así, trató de acercarse con cuidado.

- Eh... Tienes los ojos... algo desorbitados. ¿Estás bien?

- ...Sí, estoy bien.- Respondió Mary. Se le estaba empezando a nublar la vista, como aquella otra vez en la galería. Empezó a decir incoherencias.- ... ¿Estoy biiieeen? ¿Bien? ¿Bienbien? ¿Bien?

- M... Mary, me estás asustando... ¿quieres que llame a Ib y le diga que vuelva?

- Jojojojo jojojojo... Jajajaja jajajaja... Ib, bien, Mary... Estoy bien, Mary, yo, jajaja... jojojojo jajajajajaja...- La rubia ya no sabía lo que hacía. Levantó el cuchillo de paleta a pocos centímetros de su madre, quien la miró con los ojos horrorizados.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a gritar.

X X X

Ib observaba entusiasmada la galería. Había obras increíblemente buenas y originales. Podía ver, nada más llegar a la primera sala de la planta baja, un cuadro enorme de un pez. Parecía que se saliera del cuadro. Y la pintura azul parecía agua.

El pez de su sueño, sin duda.

"El Abismo De Las Profundidades" - Un mundo donde no mora el hombre... Para visualizar ese mundo, he decidido plasmarlo sobre el lienzo."

Si. Era un alivio poder leer todas las palabras ahora. No en vano tenía sus dieciocho años. Podía leer cualquier cosa. Estaba bastante orgullosa de su léxico y vocabulario actuales.

Continuó investigando la galería, y observando los cuadros a su alrededor.

Al lado del pez había un cuadro bastante grande, cuyo título decía "Un Infierno De Buenas Intenciones".

Recordó al ver ese cuadro lo mal que lo había pasado cuando comenzó las clases de arte. Apenas podía coger bien un pincel. Realmente fue un infierno. Pero ahora estaba comenzando la carrera de arte, y pronto sería una gran artista. Tenía que agradecérselo a su madre cuando volviera a casa.

Con una sonrisa, continuó mirando a su alrededor.

"Vista del horizonte"

"El cielo visto desde una colina"

"Guardia desinteresada"

"Espíritu Serpentino"

"Vaso de Antípodas"

"Playa del Aislamiento"

Todos aquellos cuadros eran hermosos. Le maravillaban. Pero más le maravilló lo que vió a continuación.

"Centelleo De Cristales y Estrellas"

Eran centenares de cristales y gemas brillantes expuestas en una vitrina, que, realmente, parecían estrellas. Se quedó un rato embobada mirándolos.

Más tarde, encontró algo que le resultó familiar.

"La encarnación del espíritu" - Hermoso a simple vista, pero si te acercas demasiado te inducirá dolor. Sólo florece en cuerpos puros.

Una rosa roja inmensa, hecha de un material similar al cristal, se erguía orgullosa. A Ib le provocaba un sentimiento de nostalgia. Era hermosa, pero parecía que fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, por el mero hecho de que la estuvieras mirando.

Era su rosa.

Con sentimientos renovados, Ib decidió buscar el cuadro que la llevaría a la otra galería. Estaba segura de que la cosa no acababa ahí. Tenía que estar por alguna parte.

Subió al piso superior, y encontró más cosas familiares. El cuadro de "Señorita cogiendo el periódico", por ejemplo. Lo recordaba de su sueño. Realmente habían cambiado muchas cosas...

Pero... ¿y ese cuadro? No lo recordaba...

"El Retrato Olvidado"

Ib ahogó un grito, llevándose las manos a la boca.

Era él. Era aquel chico. Estaba sentado, apoyado contra una pared. Parecía estar dormido.

¿Que le habría ocurrido? ¿Por qué estaba en un cuadro?

Ib no sabía qué pensar. Lo único que sabía era que quería verle, saber que estaba bien. Buscó el cuadro con más ahínco.

"Pareado De Torres"

"Diamante Deforme"

"Cautela"

"Árbol Limpia-Sabores"

"Tu figura Oscura"

No era ninguno de ellos. ¿Dónde estaba el cuadro? ¿Dónde, dónde, dónde?

"Mundo fabricado"

Por fin. Ahí estaba, grande y majestuoso. Delante de ella. Reconoció en el cuadro algunos elementos de la otra galería. Sólo tenía que... tocarlo.

Se acercó al cuadro con cuidado. Quizás si alguien le veía tocar el lienzo estaría en problemas. Pero no había nadie. Así que adelantó la mano poco a poco y, emocionada, tocó la superficie pintada. Pasó así un rato, hasta que notó que la música ambiente desaparecía.

Se volvió. No había nadie a la vista.

Para asegurarse de que no había nadie, deambuló por los pasillos. Hasta bajó al piso inferior. Nadie. Las puertas estaban cerradas. Las luces se habían fundido. Estaba claro que lo había conseguido. No estaba segura de cómo sentirse.

Volvió rápidamente al cuadro de "Mundo Fabricado". Una pintura roja caía de un extremo del cuadro, como la otra vez... aunque... ¿era pintura roja? La tocó y se formó un texto en la pared.

"Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Te estoy esperando."

Detrás, en el suelo, se habían formado las palabras "HOLA OTRA VEZ"

Al parecer la galería la había reconocido. La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas. Todo estaba yendo tan deprisa... hace un par de horas ella estaba en clase, y ahora... estaba a punto de entrar en aquel lugar horrible. Otra vez, al parecer.

Se pellizcó para cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando. Y, aparte de sentir el dolor, no se despertó en su cama; continuaba allí. Eso significaba que no era un sueño. Tembló de la emoción y de los nervios, y bajó las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia el pez gigante.

Unas pisadas rojas se introducían en el lienzo, ensuciándolo de color carmesí; el cual se diluía con el agua azulada. Ib se paró al borde, e inspiró hondo.

Pero seguía pensando que había algo raro... algo no era igual que la otra vez. ¿Pero el qué?

Se encogió de hombros y se sumergió en el agua, conteniendo la respiración.

Y las imágenes comenzaron a girar en su cabeza...

X X X

_"La pequeña Ib cogió uno de los libros de la estantería. Era uno muy lindo, que tenía una mujer muy hermosa en la portada._

_"XXX:_

_"?"_

_"? por su ?, le ? mi dedo sobre su hermosa ?..."_

_"Con su ?, ella..."_

_No entendía nada de lo que ponía. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle al chico cómo se leían esas cosas, éste cerró el libro._

_- ...No leas estas cosas hasta que seas mayor de edad.- Dijo aclarándose la garganta, incómodo. Un marcado rubor se extendía por su cara._

_Ib no comprendió qué había leído que fuera tan malo, pero decidió dejarlo correr_"

X X X

"_Había un espejo en el pasillo. Ib se detuvo a mirarlo, y el joven se detuvo con ella._

_Ib podía verse a sí misma, muy pequeña en comparación con el otro, el cual... ahora que lo observaba bien... tenía la cabeza marcada con una mancha negra._

_- ¿Q-Qué ocurre, Ib? Estás pálida...- Dijo él, mirándola con preocupación. Su cara estaba bien, pero la del espejo..._

_- Tu cara está...- Empezó a decir ella, asustada._

_- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué quieres decir?- Dijo el hombre, mirándose en el espejo con expresión extrañada._

_¿Acaso no podía verlo?_"

X X X

"_"Quiero que te diviertas, Ib" Le dijo un texto en la pared. La pequeña avanzó, ignorándolo. Pero poco después se formó otro._

_"Estaremos juntos" Decía. Ib avanzó un poco más rápido._

_"Tu, yo y nuestros amigos..." Ib comenzó a correr en dirección a la puerta, pero entonces, al lado de ésta, se formó un último texto._

_"No hay salida. No hay razón."_

_Ib ya estaba harta. Quería irse a su casa._"

X X X

"_"La Llave Rosa se guarda siempre en la caja de los juguetes"_

_..._

_¿Qué significaría eso?_"

X X X

"_El chico la miraba, desde un punto iluminado por un sol pintado. Transmitía calor, pero faltaba algo... algo clave... que ese sol de mentira no tenía._

_- Este lugar hace que me zumben los oídos... Además... ¿Es cosa mía o este lugar apesta a lápices de colores? ...¿Por qué?- Decía, más para sí mismo que para la niña._

_Ib miró a su alrededor. Todo el paisaje parecía pintado con ceras. Ellos dos desentonaban, estaban fuera de lugar. No se encontraba a gusto. Y era cierto, apestaba a lápices de colores._

_- Ib, tienes la rosa a buen recaudo, ¿cierto?- Le preguntó entonces el del pelo violeta. Ella se la mostró, con una media sonrisa.- Asegúrate de no perderla. ¡Y no dejes que nadie se la quede!- Ib asintió. Sabía más que de sobra que no debía separarse de su flor.- Aunque... todavía me pregunto, ¿por qué tenemos estas rosas? ... Bueno, había una escultura de una rosa en la galería llamada "La Encarnación Del Espíritu"... Me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver..."_

_Ib no estaba segura. Pero quizás, pensó, algún día lo averiguaría._"

X X X

Ib se despertó en un pasillo de color rojo. Al parecer había estado inconsciente un buen rato. Ni siquiera se acordaba de cómo había llegado allí.

Se incorporó con un gemido. Le dolía la espalda. Pero había que pensar rápido. ¿Dónde estaba?

Oh, si. Había conseguido entrar en la galería. Casi no se lo podía creer. Le había parecido todo tan irreal... pero ahí estaba.

Entonces, lo primero era lo primero. Debía encontrar su rosa.

No tardó demasiado en encontrarla. A su izquierda, encontró una mesa con un jarrón. En el jarrón había una rosa roja muy hermosa. Tanto, que no parecía real. Ib la cogió con delicadeza. Tenía diez pétalos.

Brillaba de una forma peculiar que le provocaba un extraño sentimiento, el cual no sabría definir... pero sintió que debía proteger aquella rosa con todo lo que tuviera. Lo cual, si sus sueños no habían sido erróneos, le tocaría hacer.

A continuación, la joven entró en la sala que había enfrente.

Una chica la observaba desde un cuadro. Sonreía, pero Ib no se fiaba. Debajo del cuadro había un letrero.

"Cuando la rosa se marchite, tu también te marchitarás.

Tú y la rosa estáis unificados. Conoce el peso de tu propia vida."

Ib asintió con la cabeza. Así que era eso. Seguramente no lo había comprendido cuando era pequeña. Pero ahora sí que podía. Tampoco le decía nada nuevo... tan sólo le confirmaba sus sospechas. Aún así, algo era algo.

Iba a retroceder, cuando escuchó un sonido metálico a sus pies. Estaba pisando algo pequeño.

Era una llave roja.

La chica la cogió, y salió por donde había entrado. Seguramente la puerta que abría aquella llave no estaba lejos.

Comenzaba a andar por el pasillo cuando el suelo se llenó de letras.

" A"

Aquella palabra se repetía una y otra vez. Parecía escrita con sangre, y a Ib le daba muy malas vibraciones. Decidió ignorarlo y continuar, pese a que sentía un fuerte remordimiento. Sin embargo, no había robado nada. Sólo había cogido prestada la llave, nada más.

Y aquella llave encajaba perfectamente con la cerradura de la puerta.

Una vez abierta, Ib se adentró aún más en la galería. Tenía que encontrar a aquel joven, y lo iba a hacer aunque le costase la vida.

X X X

- ¡Jefe! ¡Tenemos un problema en la sección cuatro!- Gritó uno de los empleados de seguridad.

- ¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó el encargado. Era un señor con traje y corbata, y una barba perfectamente recortada que le daba aspecto de chivo.

- Es esta chica... está intentando destrozar los cuadros.- Explicó el guarda, arrastrando a una chica rubia con él.

Era Mary.

- ¡Ya le he dicho que no quiero romperlos! ¡Sólo quiero tocarlos!- Gritó ésta.

- Los cuadros no se tocan, señorita.- Le dijo severamente el jefe.- Si sigue molestando tendremos que sacarla de aquí. Déjela ir de momento.

El hombre que estaba agarrando a Mary la soltó, con un bufido de indignación. Le hizo un gesto con los dedos, como diciéndole "te estaré vigilando", y desapareció entre los pasillos.

Mary gritó, indignada.

Sí, sabía cómo había salido de su odiada galería, pero no sabía cómo entrar. Jamás lo había hecho, después de todo. Eso le frustraba, y mucho. Tenía a Ib al alcance de su mano, y no podía cogerla.

Continuó andando por la exposición, sin poner demasiada atención a los cuadros pequeños. Estaba segura de que no le ayudarían demasiado.

Recordó que de pequeña se le daba muy bien dibujar. Se pasaba las horas muertas dibujando cosas, ansiosa de enseñárselas a algún visitante que quisiera ir a verla... pero nunca llegó nadie. Ni una triste alma. Tan sólo las muñecas y los maniquíes iban, y le decían cosas como "Muy bien, señorita Mary", o "lo hace genial, señorita Mary".

Pero pasaron los años, y ella se hartó de estar allí. Quería salir, hablar con alguien que se le pareciese. No como las Damas. Eran lo más cercano a un ser humano que había allí, pero sólo les preocupaba estar guapas, y quejarse de Guertena. De su padre.

Decían cosas como que ojalá hubiese hecho unos Caballeros para ellas, o que ojalá las hubiese pintado de cuerpo entero, para poder verse más hermosas... pero no, decían, el señor Guertena no tenía tiempo para ellas.

Mary las odiaba.

Se alegró tantísimo cuando Ib llegó. Con Garry. Al principio adoraba también a Garry. Era tan alto, tan guapo, tan encantador... tan atento con Ib... se preocupaba tanto por ella... y ella rondaba siempre cerca suyo... eran completamente inseparables... eran tan amigos... Mary quería tener alguien así para ella... si tan sólo pudiese separarlos... si Garry no estuviera... si se quitara de su camino... Ib sería sólo suya... si quitaba a Garry de en medio...

Mary volvió a la realidad, y sacudió la cabeza. Ya estaba desvariando otra vez.

Garry ya no estaba, ¿no? No tenía que preocuparse más por él. Por lo que tenía que preocuparse era de encontrar el cuadro clave. Seguro que no andaba muy lejos... seguro que estaba muy cerca... quizás si probaba con ese cuadro taaan grande de allí... ¿"Mundo Fabricado", se llamaba?

Antes de que la viera ningún guarda, tocó el lienzo, con energía. Sintió una pequeña vibración, y supo que era el cuadro correcto.

Se separó, alegre, y vio que no había nadie a su alrededor.

- Por fin~ llevaba HORAS buscando.- Se dijo a sí misma.- Ahora a buscar a Ib.

Pero entonces reparó en que de un extremo del marco caía una pintura roja. Qué asco. Intentó limpiarla con el dedo, y entonces se formó un texto.

"La echábamos de menos señorita Mary. Se entra por el cuadro del Abismo."

- Oh. Gracias.- Le dijo la rubia al cuadro. Sabía que ahora podía escucharla y entenderla. Después de todo, era su mundo.

A continuación se giró y vio unas letras en el suelo que decían:

"HOLA SEÑORITA MARY"

- Sí, sí... hola a ti también.- Murmuró, bajando las escaleras a toda prisa.- No penséis que me voy a quedar mucho tiempo. Tengo cosas que hacer, eso es todo.- Les iba diciendo a los cuadros que encontraba a su paso, los cuales la miraban.

Ahí estaba. El pez.

Nunca le había gustado ese cuadro. Daba mucho miedo... y ella odiaba mojarse. Pero tenía que encontrar a Ib. Tenía que sacarla de allí. Y entonces estarían juntas para siempre.

Porque ya no había nadie que se lo impidiera.

X X X

Ib encontró al muñeco detrás de un cuadro. Si hacía memoria, era el mismo cuadro que en su sueño. La misma posición. Todo era igual; tanto que... resultaba un poco aburrido.

"No es divertido. Ya sabías dónde estaba. Pero en fin..." Decía el cartel de al lado del monigote.

- Ya lo sé... pero no puedo correr riesgos. Tengo que encontrar al chico del pelo morado, y para eso tengo que avanzar.- Le explicó.- Es mejor para mí si todo es igual que antes, ¿sabes? ...Oh, no... estoy hablando con un cuadro...

Con un suspiro, recogió el otro extremo de la llave del pez, y se dirigió a abrir la puerta del gato.

Aún le faltaba un poco para encontrarle.

X X X

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Mary, blandiendo una rosa amarilla con once pétalos.

"Una rosa, señorita Mary." Le dijo el cuadro.

- ¡Ya sé que es una maldita rosa! La pregunta es, ¿por qué la necesito? ¡Soy un cuadro,como tú!

"Bueno... la señorita Mary pasó a ser humana al abandonar este mundo... y lo continúa siendo... así que ahora necesita una rosa." Le explicó la chica, con una sonrisa. Parecía satisfecha con su explicación.

Pero Mary dió un grito de furia. Esa flor sólo le iba a dar problemas. Era mejor cuando tenía su rosa de mentira. Menos... peligroso. Y es que ella ya no se acordaba de todo lo que había en su galería. Habían pasado nueve años.

Se acordaba más o menos... pero no del todo. Podía tocar algo que no debía... recordaba que cuando era pequeña se había hecho daño así, por accidente. Y no quería que le pasara de nuevo. Pero lo dejó correr; por el momento no le había pasado nada.

- ¿Dónde está Ib? Ya sabes, la chica de la rosa roja.

"¿La ladrona? Está en la habitación de los Mentirosos."

Oh, genial, los hermanos Mentirosos. Los odiaba. ¿Ya había llegado tan lejos?

Qué mal...

Con un gruñido, y sin despedirse del cuadro, se lanzó en persecución de Ib.

Seguro que no tardaría en encontrarla.

* * *

Yyyyyyyyy... ¡ya están dentro! ¡Las dos! :D

Si, todo es igual. No quise comerme la cabeza cambiando las cosas... y de paso así os ubicáis más. Aunque haré las cosas algo diferentes para Mary... ya que, después de todo, es la señorita. :B

¿Encontrará Ib a Garry? Quién sabe...

Lo único que está claro es que aún le queda muuucho por descubrir~

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! :D (El cual seguramente tardará un poco más en llegar... aún tengo que actualizar algo de Cuando Los Ángeles Mueren... ^^U)

Chaossu~ :3


	7. Traidora

Ib miraba los cuadros con desconfianza.

Figuras negras, sin cara, pero vestidas, parecían saludarla desde el interior de los lienzos. Ib hubiera jurado que estaban sonriendo. Pero eso no podía saberlo.

"Eres tú otra vez... no vale la pena que te digamos que el número está cuatro pasos al este y dos al norte de la estatua, porque ya lo sabes." Decía el cuadro de la chica de naranja.

"¡Pero si ya lo sabes! ¡La de blanco dice la verdad!" Decía el cuadro del chico vestido de amarillo.

"No les hagas caso. Tu ya sabes que tienes que dar tres pasos al oeste y tres al norte de la estatua para encontrar el número, ¿verdad?" Decía el de verde.

"¡El único que dice la verdad va de verde, y lo sabes!" Decía el cuadro del chico de azul.

"Da cuatro pasos al este y uno al sur. ¡Sabes que esa es la solución!" Decía la chica del vestido blanco.

"¡Estoy de acuerdo con el de amarillo! Pero tú eso ya lo sabías..." Decía el cuadro de la chica de rojo.

Ib no se acordaba. ¿Quién decía la verdad? No recordaba a quién había hecho caso la última vez... pero no debía ser demasiado complicado, ¿no? Simplemente tenía que pensar.

Si se supone que mentían, los que decían que otro tenía la razón debía ignorarlos. Eso descartaba al chico de amarillo, al de azul, y a la chica de rojo.

Y de paso, también debía descartar a los que les acusaban de decir la verdad. Eso quitaba a la chica de blanco, al que iba de verde y al de amarillo.

Eso le dejaba con que... la única que quedaba era la chica de naranja.

- Sí, es verdad... es la de naranja. La de naranja dice la verdad.- Se dijo, satisfecha. Había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Levantó la vista, pero entonces los cuadros rieron. Eso hizo que un fuerte escalofrío recorriese su espalda. La castaña retrocedió un paso, asustada.

Y entonces reparó en que los letreros eran diferentes.

"Así no es divertido, vamos a cambiarlo. El chico de azul dice la verdad esta vez." Decía la chica de naranja.

"Así no es divertido, vamos a cambiarlo. Tienes que dar cuatro pasos al este desde la estatua, y luego uno al norte. Ahí está el número." Decía el de verde.

"Así no es divertido, vamos a cambiarlo. Esta vez el que va de verde tiene razón, en serio." Decía el de amarillo.

"Así no es divertido, vamos a cambiarlo. Ahora en realidad el número está en la estatua. Mírala bien." Decía el chico vestido de azul.

"Así no es divertido, vamos a cambiarlo. Déjame discrepar, verde. El número está cuatro pasos al este, si, pero dos pasos al norte." Decía la de blanco.

"Así no es divertido, vamos a cambiarlo. Oh, no, no. La de blanco miente. Es una mentirosa." Decía la de rojo.

¿Habían cambiado los letreros? ¡Eso era trampa!

Oh, pero bueno, no importaba. Ib inspiró con fuerza, preparada para poner a su cerebro en marcha de nuevo.

¿Quién diría la verdad esta vez?

X X X

Mary se agazapó en una esquina. ¿Seguía persiguiéndola?

Nada más había entrado en la habitación verde, un maniquí rojo sin cabeza había acudido a ella. La rubia sonrió, pensando que trataba de saludarla...

Pero entonces se le echó encima y trató de quitarle la rosa amarilla.

Ella había gritado y lo había empujado lejos con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque había sido difícil mover estatua tan pesada, lo había logrado y había salido huyendo. Aunque a medio camino, las manos negras de los bordes habían intentado atacarle. Ahora estaba agazapada en una esquina de la sala del escondite, con las manos sobre la cabeza y temblando como una hoja en otoño.

¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas? Ella era Mary, la señorita. La hija predilecta de Guertena. ¿Por qué le atacaban? Antes todos la querían... ¿por qué ahora era diferente?

Un muñeco la miraba desde una pared, con una sonrisa. A su lado había un texto que Mary podía leer perfectamente.

"traidora"

- Basta... yo no soy una traidora... yo sólo quería salir fuera y conocer muchos sitios... y comer muchos dulces...

Pero el texto seguía ahí. Haciéndose más y más grande.

"TRAIDORA"

- Basta... ¡BASTA HE DICHO!- Gritó, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos.

- Señorita...- Una voz sobresaltó a la joven, quien miró a su frente. Una muñeca azul vestida de rosa, con los ojos rojos y una sonrisa tétrica en el rostro la estaba mirando.

- Q... ¿Qué quieres?- Mary blandió su querido cuchillo de paleta, aún manchado con la sangre seca de su "madre", frente a la muñeca. Las manos le temblaban del miedo. Ella no quería hacer daño a quienes antaño habían sido sus amigos... pero si no le quedaba otra opción, lo haría.

- Se la ve muy sola y asustada...- La sonrisa de la muñeca cambió por una mueca de lástima.- ¿Ha vuelto para quedarse o...?

- No me voy a quedar.- Dijo ella, con la voz firme.- Vengo a por Ib, y no me iré sin ella.

- ¿Se refiere a esa chica que vino hace mucho tiempo? Ella nos acariciaba y decía que eramos una monada...- La muñeca sonrió de nuevo al recordar tiempos pasados. Mary asintió, ya más calmada. La muñeca colocó una de sus cosidas manos en su boca mientras cavilaba.- Pero... ¿Qué ha venido a hacer ella aquí? Ya ha estado antes en este lugar, por lo que no le veo el sentido...

- Ya lo sé. Es una estúpida...- Mary se mordió el labio inferior, rabiosa.- Ha venido porque cree que puede encontrar a alguien... alguien a quien yo maté tiempo atrás...

La muñeca la miró de nuevo. Su sonrisa había desaparecido, y su expresión parecía todavía más tétrica.

- ¿Se refiere a ese tipo?- Dijo, sombría. La joven asintió, sin saber muy bien a dónde quería llegar.- Sigue vivo, ¿sabe?

- ¿¡Qué!?- Mary gritó y se levantó del suelo. Una mueca de rabia había aparecido en su rostro, y la mano en la que sostenía el cuchillo de paleta temblaba.- ¡No puede ser! Yo... su rosa... ¡Yo destruí su rosa!

- Destruir su rosa no acabó con él... simplemente le convirtió en lo que usted es ahora. Una pintura.

- Tonterías... papá no dibujó a ese estúpido, así que no puede ser una creación suya.- La rubia se cruzó de hombros, dudosa de las palabras de su compañera.

- ¿Acaso no estaba él en la exposición? El Retrato Olvidado, se llamaba...

- No... no puede ser...- La voz de Mary comenzó a temblar de la rabia.- ¿El maldito acaparador sigue vivo? Je... no... no mientras yo esté aquí... ¡Vamos!- Entonces comenzó a andar hacia la puerta a paso rápido. La muñeca apenas podía seguirla.- ¿Vas a venir conmigo o qué? ¡No tengo todo el día para esperarte!

- Señorita, le recomiendo andarse con cuidado con sus ataques de ira. El mundo exterior parece haberlos incrementado en intensidad...

- ¡Me dan igual mis ataques de ira! ¡Voy a recuperar a Ib antes de que sepa la verdad sobre mí!- Gritó, abriendo la puerta y saliendo al pasillo. Por suerte para ella, Ib iba abriendo camino a medida que avanzaba, por lo que era más fácil seguirla.

- ¡Cuidado!- Advirtió la muñeca.

Mary se giró, para ver que el maniquí del vestido rojo seguía allí, listo para saltarle encima. Lo esquivó por muy poco. Pero no podía estar tranquila todavía, porque regresaba a por ella. La joven dudaba seriamente que pudiese hacerle daño con su cuchillo, así que decidió coger a la muñeca y llevarla en brazos hasta otra habitación, lejos de aquel peligro.

Corrió sin descanso hasta llegar a otra habitación, donde aquel maniquí furibundo ya no podía seguirla. Jadeó, llevándose las manos al pecho. La muñeca que descansaba en sus brazos le dio unos toquecitos en la cabeza para animarla.

- Tranquila, señorita, ya estamos a salvo.- Dijo a la vez que le atusaba el cabello con sumo cuidado.

- ¿Cuántos?

-¿Hm?- La muñeca no pareció comprender.

- ¿Cuántos hay en mi contra?- Repitió la rubia, mirando a su alrededor con odio. Un cuadro de ojos saltones y lengua larga la miraba, con expresión divertida.

- Ah... bastantes...- La muñeca desvió la mirada, incómoda.- Están dolidos porque se fue, nada más... ah, pero hay otros que aún la quieren, como yo... o las cabezas de maniquíes, por ejemplo. Y sus hermanas mayores, las Damas, también están de su parte.

- Perfecto... ¿Hay algún modo de contactar con alguno de ellos desde aquí?- Preguntó.

- Supongo que sí... aunque creo que el suelo tampoco está de su parte...- Murmuró la pequeña acompañante azul.

- ¡Eh, tú!- Mary pisoteó el suelo, molesta.- ¿Qué tal si llamas a una de mis hermanas? ¡Es urgente!

Nada más decir eso, se formaron unas letras rojas.

"MENTIROSOS"

- ¿Mentirosos?- La rubia leyó, confundida. Como no parecía entenderlo, apareció un pequeño texto en la pared.

"Cuadro llama a cuadro."

- ¿Cuadro llama a cuadro? ¿Qué quiere decir?- Parecía seguir sin comprenderlo. La muñeca levantó una de sus manos, con una sonrisa.

- ¡Yo lo sé! Quiere decir que vaya a ver a los hermanos mentirosos y les pregunte por sus hermanas.

- Oh, fantástico...- Dijo ella, con sarcasmo, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia .

Nunca le habían caído bien esos seis.

X X X

"La Madre Apenada"

"El Padre Apenado"

"La Hermana Menor Apenada"

"El Hermano Mayor"

Algo no encajaba... ella creía recordar que en esa zona había una novia y un novio... pero ahora había cuatro cuadros en vez de uno...

Y aún más, uno de ellos estaba vacío... ¿Por qué no estaba el hermano mayor? ¿Quizás se había perdido o algo así? ¿Por eso estaban aquellos cuadros tan apenados?

Ib pensó que tenía que encontrar al cuadro.

Deambuló por el área, que no estaba tan cambiada con respecto a la anterior. Los ojos del suelo la saludaron haciendo un extraño baile que hizo reír a la joven. Sí, ya recordaba haberle dado colirio a uno de ellos. Y ese ojo se lo agradeció mostrándole un pasaje secreto... aunque ya no le hacía falta, porque el cuadro de la serpiente blanca ya tenía su ojo...

¿Dónde podría estar ese cuadro?

Confusa, entró en una sala.

"Laberinto"

Oh, cierto, había un laberinto. Ella adoraba los laberintos. Te hacían pensar, pero... seguramente ese no fuera un simple laberinto inofensivo. Lo más probable era que hubiese más maniquíes de esos, acechándola, perparados para cazarla. No se fiaba en lo absoluto.

Torció un par de esquinas, y casi da un grito cuando se encontró con un chico bastante asustado.

- ¡Uwah!- El joven gritó y cayó al suelo al chocar con Ib. Ella le miró, asustada. Era bastante más pequeño que ella. Debía tener ocho años, poco más. Aunque no parecía excesivamente peligroso... había que andarse con cautela.

- Perdona, ¿estás bien?- La castaña le tendió una mano al chico, que la miró dudoso.- No voy a hacerte nada, tranquilo.

- ¿Quién eres? Nunca te había visto por aquí...

Nuca te había visto por aquí.

Eso quería decir que aquel era una creación de la galería.

- Me... me llamo Ib.- Nerviosa, respondió. Si no le trataba con rudeza, quizás llegaran a llevarse bien. El jovencito parecía más asustado que ella, después de todo.- ¿Tú eres...?

- No importa mi nombre. Sólo quiero salir de este sitio.- Gruñó él, cogiéndole de la mano para levantarse.- Mi madre me ha hablado de tí. Dice que le devolviste algo muy importante...

Oh, entonces... aquel era el hijo de la Novia Apenada... es decir, de la Madre Apenada. Ib sonrió. El chico no era una amenaza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu madre estará preocupada.

- Hmmmm... perdí algo... y estaba buscándolo. Recuerdo que estaba por aquí, pero... esos maniquíes aparecieron de repente, y... no me gustan.

- ¿Te atacan?- Ib se sorprendió. No sabía que las creaciones pudiesen atacar a otras creaciones... aunque el chico no era una creación directa de Guertena, pero aún así...

- No les caigo bien yo tampoco. Dicen algo de que soy "algo que no debería existir", y... no sé. Los odio.- El joven se pasó una mano por su cabello oscuro, con una expresión que mezclaba tristeza y furia.

Ib le miró. Así que era eso...

- ¿Qué has perdido?- Preguntó.

- Un regalo que iba a hacerle a mi madre por su noveno aniversario de bodas... un enorme ramo de flores. Pero no sé dónde lo puse... debe estar por aquí, eso seguro, porque he mirado por todas partes...

- Vete con tu madre, lo encontraré por tí.

- ¿En serio?- El joven le miró, incrédulo.

- Claro, déjamelo a mí.- Ib sonrió, mientras empujaba al chico fuera del laberinto. Era peligroso para él quedarse ahí, por lo que ella se encargaría.

El jovencito le dio las gracias tímidamente y se fue.

Ib miró al frente, con decisión. Iba a encontrar ese ramo aunque tuviese que perder casi todos sus pétalos en el intento.

X X X X

"Hola, traidora. ¿Has vuelto para quedarte? Nos alegraríamos de que así fuese."

"Hola, traidora. Hacía mucho que no sabíamos de ti... te echábamos de menos."

"Hola, traidora. Me gusta la ropa que llevas, ¿es del mundo exterior?"

"Hola, traidora. Estábamos preocupados por si no volvías a visitarnos."

"Hola, traidora. Veo que has vuelto. Quédate, por favor. Queremos que te quedes."

"Hola, traidora. Vete por donde has venido; no te queremos aquí."

Los seis cuadros de la sala de los mentirosos la miraban. Sus figuras negras no contenían expresión alguna, pero Mary se sentía observada. Observada y furiosa. ¿Le venían con estupideces?

Estaba claro cual de los cuadros decía la verdad, y no le gustaba ni un pelo.

- Dejadme en paz... sólo quiero recuperar a mi hermana Ib, entonces me iré. Decidle a mis hermanas las Damas que la retengan dondequiera que esté.

- ¡Eso!- La muñeca comenzó a gesticular de forma exagerada, como si fuese la que estaba al cargo.- ¡Obedeced a vuestra señorita y llamad a las Damas!

Entonces, los letreros al pie de los cuadros desaparecieron, durante un tiempo que a ambas les resultó eterno. Pero regresaron, con un nuevo mensaje.

"Lo haremos si encuentras al que dice la verdad"

Y desaparecieron de nuevo, para mostrar seis mensajes nuevos.

"Yo no fui el que rompió el jarrón... creo. Tampoco estoy muy seguro." Decía el chico de verde.

"El jarrón lo rompimos entre todos, como dijo azul." La chica de naranja enunciaba esas palabras.

"Estoy de acuerdo con el azul, más o menos..." Decía la sombra vestida de amarillo.

"Lo siento, lo rompimos entre todos." Anunciaba el de azul

"¡Lo rompió el de verde! ¡Que no te engañe!" Decía la de blanco

"Coincido con Blanca. Ella siempre dice la verdad." Decía la niña con el vestido rojo.

Mary miró los escritos, entrecerrando los ojos. Nunca había sido demasiado lista... y aquello le iba a llevar un buen rato.

...

Pero espera... ¿qué era aquello? ¿"Creo"? ¿"Más o menos"?

- ¿Qué mierda quieres decir con "creo" y "más o menos"? ¡No pongáis paradojas en un acertijo de este tipo!- Gritó la rubia, muerta de la rabia. Las sombras rieron, haciendo que la chica se pusiese aún más furiosa. Le dieron ganas de romper los lienzos, pero se contuvo, sabiendo que aquello no la llevaría a ninguna parte.

- Tranquila, señorita... tratemos de pensar con calma...- La muñeca también parecía tener problemas para discurrir aquello.

- ¡No tengo tanto tiempo! ¡Ib se aleja más y más!- Mary estaba casi desesperada.

- En vez de alterarse, concentre sus esfuerzos en resolver esto.- Razonó su pequeña acompañante, cruzándose de brazos.- Sabe que siempre son así...

Oh, sí... siempre eran así, eso era verdad. Siempre con sus jugarretas...

Era por eso que odiaba a esos hermanos.

X X X X

- ¡Muchas gracias por recuperar el ramo!- Dijo el chico, cogiendo el enorme ramo de flores con ambas manos. Su sonrisa era lo más bonito que Ib había visto aquel día.

- No hay de qué. No ha sido para nada algo difícil.- Mintió, para quitarse mérito. Realmente sí había sido complicado. Había tenido que pasar por aquel laberinto de los horrores, y su rosa había perdido ocho pétalos. Suerte que encontró un jarrón cerca, porque si no no lo hubiese contado...

- Gracias, de verdad... no sé qué puedo hacer para compensarte... ah... ¡ya sé! ¡Puedo ayudarte a encontrar lo que buscas!- Gritó el chico, emocionado.

- ¿En serio? ¿Sabes a quién estoy buscando?- Ib se sorprendió.

- ¡Sí! A un chico de más o menos tu edad, de pelo morado y una chaqueta raída, ¿verdad? Mi madre me habló de él... ehm...

- Exacto, estoy buscando a una persona así, pero... fue hace mucho tiempo, supongo que habrá envejecido...

- ¿Envejequé?- El jovencito la miró con ojos curiosos.

- Crecido, se habrá hecho viejo.- Explicó ella.

- ¿Crecer? ¿Qué es eso?

- Eh...- La castaña se llevó una mano a su cabello, confundida.- Pues tú antes eras muy pequeñito... y ahora eres más mayor, ¿no?

- Yo siempre he sido igual de pequeñito.

Ib retrocedió un paso, algo alterada. Bueno, cierto, se había precipitado en su deducción... ella pensaba que el pequeño habría nacido y crecido como una persona normal, pero... claro, era un cuadro. Eso no podía ser... las pinturas no crecen. Aunque tampoco salían de sus lienzos, ni hablaban, ni regalaban flores a sus madres por su aniversario de bodas...

Era algo extraño, todo aquello... aunque claro, nunca había sido algo normal para comenzar.

La joven parpadeó un par de veces, aún confusa, y luego decidió restarle importancia. Decidió aceptar que en aquel lugar la gente no envejecía... por eso el chico al que estaba buscando seguiría igual que como recordaba.

- Bueno... olvida lo que he dicho.- Concluyó, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.- ¿Has dicho que sabes dónde está ese chico?

- Oh... sí que lo sé... Pero, ¿por qué quieres encontrarle?- El niño de repente parecía sombrío.

- Porque... es una persona muy importante, que hizo mucho por mí en un pasado... o eso es lo que creo.- La verdad, Ib no tenía idea de si había hecho algo realmente bueno por ella.

Es decir, sí, le había visto en sus sueños, pero... ¿sería humano? Quizás era una pintura, como el chico con el que estaba hablando en esos instantes... quizás sólo la conoció por un tiempo en la galería, y la había acompañado... Ciertamente, en la exposición había un cuadro en el que aparecía él... así que sólo podía ser una obra más de Guertena, ¿no?

Un enorme sentimiento de pesar acompañaba a esos pensamientos oscuros, haciendo que la joven perdiese un poco de confianza. ¿Su búsqueda no había servido de nada?

No, no era posible. En sus sueños, ese hombre... llevaba una rosa. Como ella. No podía ser un cuadro. Tenía que ser humano.

- ...No le busques.- Dijo el pequeño, tirando un poco de su falda roja.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- Ib se sorprendió. ¿Por qué le decía aquello?

- Las Damas están obsesionadas con él. Te matarán si tratas de acercarte a él. Yo... no quiero que eso pase...

¿Las Damas?

Las recordaba... eran unas hermosas mujeres-cuadro que ansiaban la rosa de Ib. ¿Ahora habían encontrado una nueva presa? ¡Más razón para encontrar al pobre desconocido!

- No te preocupes, estaré bien.- Dijo la castaña, con una media sonrisa. El chico no parecía demasiado seguro, no obstante.

- No puedo detenerte... ¿verdad?- Al ver cómo la chica negaba con la cabeza, suspiró, y cogió seis rosas del enorme ramo.- Toma. Un regalo de mi parte, señorita Ib.

- ¿Señorita? Vaya, gracias...- La joven cogió las flores, con una sonrisa bastante más genuina, y le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico, el cual se sonrojó y, tras un corto "hasta pronto", volvió a meterse en su cuadro.

Ib marchó, animada. Los cuadros habían dejado de ser Apenados por fin.

Todo iría bien.

X X X X

Cuatro mujeres estaban aburridas.

- Me aburro, hermana mayor...- La mujer que iba de azul le tiraba de las mangas a la mujer que vestía de rojo, con expresión aburrida en el rostro.

- ¿Y si vamos a ver a Garry?- Sugirió la que iba de amarillo.

- Pero se asusta de nosotras...- Suspiró la de verde.- Quizás deberíamos ser más suaves con él...

- ¡Eso es culpa vuestra, que siempre tratáis de hacerle daño!- Gritó la de rojo.- Controlad vuestras garras, chicas...

Las Damas charlaban, no demasiado animadamente, en sus cuadros, colgados de una pared gris ceniza. Llevaban bastante tiempo sin nada que las motivase. Su belleza era notable, y dedicaban sus horas en conservarla y acentuarla, pero... ¿y el resto del tiempo? ¿Qué podían hacer? Estar colgada de un muro era bastante aburrido...

Desde que su hermanita pequeña Mary había abandonado el mundo de Guertena, se aburrían como ostras, ya que no tenían a nadie divertido con quien hablar.

Bueno, mentira...

Tenían a aquel hombre de cabellos morados. Ese atractivo joven que tenía tanto de apuesto como de cobarde. Siempre habían deseado tener un Caballero que les colmase de atenciones... y ese tal Garry se acercaba bastante a lo que tenían aquellas hermanas en mente. Era alto, guapo, fuerte... lástima que fuese tan débil... es que era acercarse, tocarle un poquito y ya salía llorando.

Aún así, le adoraban. Por eso trataron de hacer todo lo posible por que se quedase para siempre en aquella galería. Y cuando lo consiguieron casi se mueren de alegría. Aunque... llevaban más o menos nueve años tratando de cazarle para que fuese todo para ellas, pero sin éxito. Eso las frustraba.

Con aquella estúpida niñita de la rosa roja no se había mostrado tan esquivo...

- En serio, deberíamos ir a verle de nuevo. Quizás hoy nos deje...- Insistió la de amarillo.

- Bueno, probar no cuesta nad... eh, ¿qué quiere ese?- La Dama de rojo observó a una figura en la pared que antes no estaba. Las estaba mirando... o algo así. No podían saberlo con seguridad porque no tenía rostro definido, pero... se sentían observadas.

- ¡Eh, tú!- La verde hizo una mueca de desagrado y trató de echarle.- ¡No molestes, o te hacemos una cara nueva!

Entonces, la sombra desapareció, seguramente asustado por aquellas feroces damiselas. Pero...

- Eh, nos ha dejado algo por escrito. ¿Será una carta de amor para alguna de nosotras?- La de amarillo parecía emocionada, y se dispuso a leer en voz alta.

"La Traidora Mary ha vuelto. Os ordena que busquéis a Ib."

Las cuatro damas quedaron enmudecidas por unos segundos. ¿Mary había vuelto? ¿Ib?

- ¡Mary ha vuelto!- La de verde parecía estar entre enfadada y alegre. En el fondo se alegraba de ver a su hermanita, pero... ¡es que las había abandonado por nueve largos años! Cuando la viese le iba a cantar las cuarenta. ¿Y qué era eso de "os ordena que"? ¡Ellas eran mayores y no tenían que obedecer a una niñata!

- ¿Ib? ¿Quién es Ib?- La Dama de Azul y su hermana de amarillo parecían confusas. Pero la Dama de Rojo, que tenía más memoria que el resto de sus hermanas, pareció recordar.

- Ib... ¿no es aquella chiquilla de rojo que acompañaba a nuestro querido Garry a todas partes?- Susurró, mientras pensaba en aquella niñita repelente e insoportable que quería monopolizar a SU hombre.

- ¡Es cierto!- La hermana de azul pareció recordar repentinamente.- ¿Ha vuelto?

- ¡Noo! ¡Seguro que ha venido a buscar a Garry! ¡Garry es nuestro!- La de amarillo movió la cabeza, con algunas lágrimas de enfado.

- Bueno... no te preocupes, hermanita... seguro que nos la encontramos por aquí en cualquier momento...- La de verde, con una expresión sombría en el rostro, se descolgó y comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo. Aunque hacerlo le estropease el pelo, tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse en ese momento.

Entonces, se escuchó el sonido de una puerta al abrirse y al cerrarse. Curiosas, ya que nadie solía ir abriendo puertas, estiraron un poco el cuello para ver quién era.

Y... era una chica. Una chica que les resultaba horriblemente familiar.

Era bastante mayor; rondaría los dieciocho años de vida. Su cabello castaño era largo, le llegaba por media espalda, y sus ojos... ¿dónde habían visto antes aquellos ojos? Oh, pero fue aquella rosa que llevaba en la mano la que les hizo recordar quién era...

Aquella chica era Ib.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a la niña? ¡Ahora ya no es tan niña!- Se quejó la de azul, observando la silueta estilizada de la inesperada visitante con cierta envidia.

- ¡Seguro que se ha estirado para ser más mayor y que Garry la prefiera a ella por encima de nosotras!- La de amarillo estaba indignada. Sus ojos relucían de furia.

- ¿Podemos ir a jugar con ella? Hace mucho que no jugamos a "me quiere, no me quiere"...- La de verde se relamía viendo la pequeña e indefensa flor carmesí.

- Eso ni se pregunta, hermanita... ¿Mary quería que la buscáramos? Pues ya la hemos encontrado...- La Dama de Rojo soltó una risa siniestra, y bajó al suelo con su hermana verde.

Tras decir aquello, las que aún estaban colgadas en el muro se soltaron, y comenzaron a arrastrarse, ávidas de sangre, hacia la joven de la rosa roja.

* * *

**LO SIEEEEEEENTOOOOO! D;**

**Sé que no tengo perdón! Sé que llevo un tiempo imperdonable sin poner nada nuevo de Ib, y me siento arrepentida y avergonzada! Podéis pegarme si queréis, o lanzarme fruta podrida, lo aceptaré con gusto! ú_ù**

**Pondría excusas como que se me fue la inspiración porque hacía siglos que no jugaba, pero no puedo hacerlo, porque no tengo excusa ni perdón! D;**

**Juro que intentaré actualizar más a menudo, lo juro! ;A;**

**Ahora, tras las disculpas penosas y los puñetazos a la ingle por mi incompetencia... (?) pasaré a dar algunas explicaciones sobre este capítulo:**

**- ****Punto uno:**** La Novia y el Novio Apenados, tras casarse, hicieron lo que la mayoría de casados quieren; tener hijos. Tuvieron dos niños muy lindos. Tiene sentido que pudieran tenerlos si pensamos en los novios como "personas reales". Hicieron cositas de papás y mamás y pasó lo que pasó... etc :B Pero esos hijos, ciertamente, no los pintó Guertena, por lo que no son "Originales"... por eso algunas obras más originales no les tienen mucho aprecio...**

**- ****Punto dos:**** La edad. Ciertamente, nadie ha visto un cuadro crecer, ¿verdad? xD Un cuadro desconocería, naturalmente, el concepto de "crecer" o de "hacerse mayor", por lo que la actitud del Hermano Mayor con Ib al preguntarle por su crecimiento es completamente comprensible desde mi novelístico punto de vista... igual para con las Damas; como nunca han visto crecer a nada ni a nadie, se les hace raro ver a una Ib desarrollada y casi adulta... y tampoco esperan que su hermanita Mary haya crecido tanto tampoco...**

**- ****Punto tres:**** Las Damas. Sé que no hablan, (como el resto de la mayoría de los cuadros...), pero me he permitido fantasear un poco y darles el poder de la conversa! Además eso hace el relato más completo, no sé si me comprendéis... ewe Siguiendo el Rol de Edades que les he puesto, la Dama de Rojo sería la hermana mayor, y sería más responsable y adulta que el resto. La Dama de Azul la seguiría en edad; ella sería más apasionada y caprichosa. La Dama de Verde sería la siguiente; he hecho que tenga mal genio, basándome en mis suposiciones de que corre más que el resto de Damas en el videojuego... la veía con más ansia de sangre, no sé... (XD), y la Dama de Amarillo sería la más joven de las Damas, por lo que le hice más jovial, olvidadiza y alegre. Estas personalidades jugarán un papel importante más tarde en la historia... aunque no hay que olvidarse de que son despiadadas por igual, que por algo son Damas XD**

**-**** Punto cuatro:**** Yo solita me lío con mis descripciones, así que si veis un vacío en mis explicaciones, porfa, notificadmelo para que pueda cambiarlo a otro que tenga sentido... xDD**

**Ahora sí que sí, os dejo hasta el próximo capítulo, el cual prometo que llegará antes! x333**

**Bueno, nos vemos~**


End file.
